Mysterious Smoak
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: A collection of unconnected oneshots that share the same basic backstory for Felicity Smoak...she has a history with the Winchesters [from "Supernatural"]. Ch. 8: Felicity calls Oliver out [9x16/2x16]. Ch. 9/10: Felicity makes a desperate call for help when the team finds Slade in the Foundry [9x17/2x19]. Olicity undertones. Please R&R!
1. Ch 1: Personal Researcher (2x11 & 9x11)

"**Mysterious Smoak"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

While the chapters in this story can be seen as separate entries, they all have the same backstory in common. Think of it as each chapter being a "what if" moment for the characters yet with all chapters sharing the same backstory.

**Backstory:**  
- Felicity meets the Winchesters in 2012 (reality; 2011-2012 / verse; 2012-2013) = S9 (verse; 2015-2016)  
- Timeline of "_Arrow_" is pushed forward by **2 years** so the ages are the same (therefore Oliver was shipwrecked in 2009 and saved in 2014) = S2 (2015-2016)

**Ages:**  
- Dean Winchester (b. 1979) = 36 years old (in 2015)  
- Sam Winchester (b. 1983) = 32 years old (in 2015)  
- Oliver Queen (b. 1987, not 1985) = 28 years old (in 2015)  
- Felicity Smoak (b. 1990, not 1988) = 25 years old (in 2015)  
- John Diggle (b. 1979, not 1977) = 36 years old (in 2015)  
- Sara Lance (b. 1989, not 1987) = 26 years old (in 2015)  
- Roy Harper (b. 1993, not 1991) = 22 years old (in 2015)  
***Ages of the "_Arrow_" characters are the same here as they are on the show (it's just the changes in dates that are different)

* * *

**REASON why this is listed under "_Arrow_" only:** because of Felicity.

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **Dean just met Cain and he needs more information yet with him and Sam not speaking, who does Dean turn to for information?  
**Inspiration: **I just couldn't help myself!

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 9x11 ("First Born") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to ep. 2x11 ("Blind Spot") for _Arrow._  
**Time Frame: **At the end of the episode for both shows.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed** and this is the first time I'm writing for Arrow.

* * *

**NOTE:** This 'chapter' was originally posted on Jan. 24, 2014 under my **"A Moment In Time"** (Ch. 38).  
_It's interesting how the first posting was done on Dean Winchester's fictitious birthday and now I'm reposting it on Jensen Ackles' birthday (the man we plays Dean). _

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**"Personal Researcher"**

"After I kill Abaddon, you're next!" Dean Winchester ruthlessly declared at the King of Hell after punching him. The hunter was outraged.

"You don't mean that. We're having too much fun." Crowley quipped.

Dean scoffed as he backed away, putting some distance between himself and the demon.

"Listen up! Even with the Blade, we're gonna need all the help we can get against Abaddon." Crowley called out before the hunter could truly shut him out. He knew his deception wouldn't bode well with the seasoned hunter and yet it needed to be done. He also needed the hunter to patch things up with his brother so that the team could take on Abaddon.

"Go find the Blade."

Crowley sighed, "It's always something with you boys, isn't it?" He sniped mostly to himself before he disappeared to the deepest parts of the ocean to find the First Blade.

Dean exhaled once he felt the tension in the air leave with Crowley's presence. He knew that he should never trust the demon king and yet doing so had led him to the only weapon that could kill Abaddon, the very demon that had killed his paternal grandfather shortly after he had time-traveled into Sam and Dean's lives.

Just the thought of killing Abaddon had brought Dean's attention down to his arm. He rolled the right sleeve up to reveal the mark that Cain had passed to him. He didn't know much about the mark before meeting Cain but Dean didn't hesitate in accepting the mark if it meant that he could kill Abaddon once and for all. As he looked down at the burned mark, Dean couldn't help but wonder what it is he had signed himself up for.

_"I can give you the mark Dean, if it's what you truly want." Cain proclaimed as the demons swarmed the house._

_Dean's jaw dropped. "What? What are you talking about?" _

_"The mark can be transferred to someone who's worthy." Cain explained. _

_Dean blinked. "You mean a killer like you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can I use it to kill that bitch?" Dean asked, not even wanting to dwell on the real meaning of what 'being worthy' meant._

_Cain nodded. "Yes but you have to know, with the mark comes a great burden. Some would call it a great cost."_

_Dean tucked away Ruby's knife, "Yeah, well, spare me the warning label. You had me at 'kill the bitch'." In that moment, there was no question what Dean needed and it was that mark…no matter the cost. He needed Cain's Mark in order for him to use the First Blade, the only weapon that could kill Abaddon. _

_"Good luck Dean." The hunter and the knight shook hands, "You're gonna need it."_

_"Yeah, I get that a lot. Let's dance." Dean proclaimed while squeezing Cain's hand. _

_Cain quickly changed the position so that they were gripping each other's forearms before he started transferring the mark to Dean. Dark red veins emerged from Cain's mark before they spread to cross over onto Dean's arm until it stopped on the same spot where Cain's mark had been placed. _

Without all the craziness with the demons, Dean couldn't help but rethink Cain's warning. He needed answers. While Crowley seemed to know about the mark (based off his reaction to it earlier), Dean didn't know whether he could truly trust any story that the demon spun on him. Sam and Castiel would have been his next options but he and Sam weren't talking at the moment and Castiel was sticking with Sam to make sure that he healed up properly. With him being on the outs with Sam at the moment, that meant that Dean didn't have access to the Bunker and its archives. It was like when Sam was at Stanford all those years ago when Dean had to hunt alone.

Seeing no other option, Dean took out his phone and clicked speed dial #7.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "Hey Dean," a perky voice greeted him instantly.

Dean snickered a bit for her perkiness, "Hey Fee. I need you to look something up for me."

There was a small pause between them when he didn't say anything further. He truly didn't know how to break it to her.

"Alright but did you get him?" She broke the silence instead with the simple acceptance.

Dean sighed. "I got a little side-tracked."

"Hence the research," She filled in before he could elaborate. He didn't bother though, he knew that she'd have something to say and she didn't disappoint. "Quick question but how does one get side-tracked from hunting down the man that killed Kevin and who had threatened to kill Sam? I mean the moment I was able to track down Gadreel's first vessel, you took off to catch him and now you're telling me that you got side-tracked." Once she got started, there was no stopping her. It was a quirk of hers that was both amusing and annoying.

Dean sighed, "Fee."

"I mean that isn't like you Dean," She continued, as if she hadn't heard him, "If you have a trail, you stick to it until you have exhausted every possibility there is to achieve your end goal and even aft-"

"Felicity," Dean cut in firmly. He knew that she meant well yet it wasn't the time.

Felicity sighed, "Sorry. I'll stop. What'd you need?"

"I need you to dig up everything you can find on Cain." He ran a tired hand through his hair, just waiting for the questions to start up again (which was reasonable for what he was asking).

"Cain?"

He hummed. _Wait for it. _

"As in Cain and Abel?"

He hummed again yet he could hear that her breathing had picked up.

"As in _the_ Cain you are supposedly descended from?" Her voice squeaked a bit.

The hunter groaned at that bit of information; he had forgotten that fact since Michael had told him that a long time ago. "Supposedly, yes."

Her breathing picked up again, "As in the very man who committed the first human murder by killing his own brother?" She squeaked some more yet he could tell that she was on the verge of hysteria.

"Felicity, listing every known association with Cain isn't going to change the fact that I need more information on the guy!" He blurted out before she thought of another statement to throw at him.

Felicity sighed as she concentrated on calming down; he did have a point. "I know that but why Cain? For all we know he could be another myth."

"He's not." He mumbled yet he didn't say anything else. He took the time to get into Impala as his exhaustion was starting to hit him now.

"That's it," Her disbelief was evident to him, "You're not gonna tell me anything else?"

"Not over the phone."

"Right," He could hear a few fast clicks of a keyboard from her end, "When should I be expecting you then?" She was all professional again, which he respected. They could get informal with one another later.

Dean looked at the dashboard before he did a mental calculation in his head, "Is two hours good enough?" He wasn't that far away from Starling City thanks to Crowley. The demon had transported them and the impala to an isolated dock along the California coast so that Dean wasn't far when Crowley had to go searching for the First Blade.

"For me to find anything?" Felicity scoffed, "Get real but you can tell me all about it while we wait."

Dean chuckled, "Sounds fair."

The goodbyes were brief before the hunter hung up and started the engine. He had a rendezvous to make with the blonde IT girl and he didn't want to disappoint.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

Felicity sighed as she placed her cell on her desk. It truly was going to be a long night for her. Thankfully, they just finished with a case so Oliver was just going to patrol the streets of Starling City.

She had only planned on verifying the Mirakuru cases with inconsistencies with Officer Daley's activity while Oliver was on patrol yet Dean had given her a challenge she didn't think she'd ever receive.

She never thought that she'd be doing research on the man that was nicknamed the Father of Murder.

It was a really good thing that Felicity was alone when she answered Dean's call. There was just no way she could have lied to Oliver if he had overheard that call…her rambles would have exposed her before she knew it was happening.

Felicity exhaled deeply as she got comfortable at her workstation.

She had a deadline to meet.

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**A/N #1: **And there you have it! What'd you think? I know its rough but this was just stuck in my head after 9x11/2x11 aired. In my head, Felicity has worked with the Winchesters before (think of her as another Charlie Bradbury, a female hacker that they befriended after a case). I could turn this into a multi-chapter later on...it's a possibility I'm not against but what do you think? **Please leave a review!**

**FYI: **Next THREE chapters aren't as Supernatural-centric as this one. They will be Felicity-centric.

* * *

**Originally Published (in "A Moment In Time"): **January 24, 2014 (_Happy 35th Birthday Dean Winchester!_)  
**Originally Published (in "Mysterious Smoak"):** March 1, 2014 (_Happy 36th Birthday Jensen Ackles!_)


	2. Ch 2: Comfort Call (2x13 & 9x13)

"**Mysterious Smoak"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

While the chapters in this story can be seen as separate entries, they all have the same backstory in common. Think of it as each chapter being a "what if" moment for the characters yet with all chapters sharing the same backstory.

**Backstory:**  
- Felicity meets the Winchesters in 2012 (reality; 2011-2012 / verse; 2012-2013) = S9 (verse; 2015-2016)  
- Timeline of "_Arrow_" is pushed forward by **2 years** so the ages are the same (therefore Oliver was shipwrecked in 2009 and saved in 2014) = S2 (2015-2016)

**Ages:** (see first chapter)

* * *

**REASON why this is listed under "****_Arrow_****" only:** because of Felicity.

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **After walking in on Oliver/Sara, Felicity needed an escape yet she had limited options in doing so. All she needed was her tablet, a bottle of wine and a call to her old friend...the one and only Dean Winchester.  
**Inspiration: **I just couldn't help myself!

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 9x13 ("The Purge") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to ep. 2x13 ("Heir to the Demon") for _Arrow._  
**Time Frame: **At the end of the episode for both shows.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed**.

* * *

**NOTE:** This 'chapter' was originally posted on Feb. 18, 2014 under my **"A Moment In Time"** (Ch. 40).

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**"Comfort Call"**

Felicity was still a little on edge after she had confessed to Oliver about what she discovered about Moira. While she was slightly stunned by the level of restraint he had during the rally, she knew that all of his anger would be released back at the Foundry. So when Oliver had returned from saving Sara from Nyssa, she didn't get in his way when he went straight to beating the tire with a sledgehammer before he moved onto the wooden dummy. She left him to his anger before the sounds got too much for her. She eventually went for a walk around the basement.

She had her tablet in hand as she explored the basement for better wireless access points yet when she didn't hear the sounds of Oliver hitting the wooden dummy, she stopped and headed back.

When she finally arrived, she instantly regretted her decision to check up on him.

Apparently he was in good hands…Sara's hands.

Felicity held her tablet tightly as she quickly back-pedaled it out of there before they realized that she was there. She wanted to go home and put the day behind her. However her things were by her computers so leaving wasn't an option.

Instead she managed to find her way upstairs and into Oliver's club office without being seen. Even though Thea managed the club, Oliver had kept his office since Thea moved into Tommy's.

Once she was secure in his office, Felicity locked herself in before she placed her tablet onto the table. She raided his cupboard and found a bottle of wine and vodka. She chose the wine…she could never say no to the stuff no matter how much she needed the stronger stuff.

She settled herself down and poured herself a glass before she tapped a few buttons on her tablet.

A ringing resonated throughout the office before an image appeared on screen.

"_Well this is a surprise._" Dean Winchester greeted through the video chat.

Felicity chuckled. "Care to have a drink with me Dean?"

Dean smirked as he looked between the glass in her hand and the glass in his own. "_It's like you read my mind._"

She took a sip of her wine.

"_Rough day?_"

Felicity looked right into the screen and he could see this saddened glint in her eyes. "You have no idea."

Dean nodded, as if he understood without her saying so.

"You?"

Dean chuckled yet she could tell that there was no humor behind it. "_I've had better._" He couldn't help but think back on the latest conversation he had with his brother…which didn't end with them on the best of terms…again.

"Hmm, what a pair we make." Felicity commented offhandedly before she took another sip, "Want to talk about it?"

He looked at her, as if he was debating on whether he should unload on her. But then he looked at her more closely and thought that maybe it was something they both needed.

Dean sighed, "_You first._"

Felicity shrugged, "Where should I begin?"

"_It's up to you. You could start from the beginning or you could go backwards._" Dean suggested before he took a swig of his drink. "_Either way, I'm not going anywhere._"

Felicity nodded as she took a deep breath, "I almost walked in on Oliver and Sara."

Dean blinked as it finally clicked why the usually perky blonde was so depressed, "_I think you need something stronger than wine._"

"I'll get to it," she took a sip of her wine before she swirled it around her glass, "I've got all night to wallow and scold myself for being an idiot."

Dean sighed, "_You're not an idiot. Far from it in fact._"

Felicity diverted her attention back to the little Skype screen on her tablet.

"_And it's his_ _loss_." Dean continued before he took a swig of his own drink, "_You deserve better. You've always deserved better._"

Felicity couldn't help but remember how those were the same words that she had spoken to Oliver after they returned from Russia. She just wished that she could believe it when Dean told her the same thing.

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**A/N #1: **And there you have it! Once again, in my mind Dean and Felicity still have the same history they had in my first crossover for them (Ch. 38) which had them meeting two years earlier on a case together. Also if it wasn't clear, Dean knows about Felicity's involvement with the vigilante. Anyways, after Arrow aired, I just couldn't help it when this crossover came to mind. I just felt so bad for Felicity (I wanted to hug her) and I needed her to seek comfort from someone who understood. It just so happened that Dean and Oliver share a similar hero-complex. So what'd you think? **Please leave a review!**

* * *

**Originally Published ****(in "A Moment In Time")**: February 18, 2014  
**Originally Published (in "Mysterious Smoak"):** March 1, 2014 (_Happy 36th Birthday Jensen Ackles!_)


	3. Ch 3: Scars (2x14)

"**Mysterious Smoak"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

While the chapters in this story can be seen as separate entries, they all have the same backstory in common. Think of it as each chapter being a "what if" moment for the characters yet with all chapters sharing the same backstory.

**Backstory:**  
- Felicity meets the Winchesters in 2012 (reality; 2011-2012 / verse; 2012-2013) = S9 (verse; 2015-2016)  
- Timeline of "_Arrow_" is pushed forward by **2 years** so the ages are the same (therefore Oliver was shipwrecked in 2009 and saved in 2014) = S2 (2015-2016)

**Ages:** (see first chapter)

* * *

**REASON why this is listed under "****_Arrow_****" only:** because of Felicity.

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **[Tag on to 2x14] While Oliver/Sara were talking about her welcome back party, Diggle notices a change in Felicity's demeanor and he tries to see what's up.  
**Inspiration: **I just couldn't help myself! Also we learn in this episode that **she can understand Latin**!

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 2x14 ("Time of Death") for _Arrow_  
**Time Frame: **Shortly after the training session between Oliver/Sara/Diggle (after they share scar stories).

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed**.

* * *

**NOTE: **In my head, Felicity's mysterious _scars_ have to do with a past that is connected to the _Supernatural _universe.

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**"Scars"**

John Diggle joined Felicity by the computers as Oliver and Sara discussed Sara's welcome home party. He noticed how deflated she looked after Sara commented on how cute Felicity was with her scar story.

"You okay?" He quietly asked her.

Felicity sighed, "I guess I should have picked another scar story to share."

Diggle chuckled, "I wasn't aware that you had any scars to display Felicity…which is a good thing." He didn't like the idea of her skin being marred in some way.

She looked up at him with a somber look, "Just because you can't see them doesn't mean I don't have scars of my own John."

Diggle didn't like the way that sounded. There was too much emotion behind that statement for it to be one made out of pure observation. He knew that scars weren't just physical. He had his fair share of scars, both of the physical, emotional and mental variety. It just didn't sit well with him that Felicity could be harboring an unseen scar that took more than time to heal.

"Felicity…"

She shook her head, "It's nothing. Forget I said anything." She deflected before she turned to leave.

He gently took a hold of her elbow, stopping her in her tracks. The gesture was small enough that it hadn't alerted the island alumni to their changed positions.

She turned her head and he saw in her eyes that she had brought up this protective wall that he rarely saw in her gaze. Felicity was usually so open with her thoughts and emotions and to see her with this wall, Diggle didn't find comfort in the fact that she had one like this…let alone that it's been appearing more frequently in the last few days.

"You know I'm here for you right? You can come and talk to me about anything." He reassured her and he was relieved to see her eyes soften just a bit.

But the moment she turned her head and saw the quick kiss between Oliver and Sara, he saw that softness turn to sadness before that disappeared behind the wall once again. He mentally wanted to kick Oliver for his crappy timing.

She turned to give him a small smile. "I know John. I'll always have _you_ to talk to."

The weight and truth behind her words was undeniable; since becoming part of the team, he had looked after her and he's been there for her in ways that no one else has but more importantly, _he's_ _never left her_ _behind_. In a city where she was originally alone in, he had taken it upon himself to be there for her, to be that support system that she needed. While Oliver was part of that system, Diggle took it a step further and she was truly grateful for that because no matter how crazy, confusing or hectic her life became (and it all usually revolved around Oliver), John Diggle was _always_ a constant that she _never_ had to question. He became the brother she never had. There was no confusion of mixed signals between them.

Yet despite that title and dynamic between them, she couldn't confide in him about her scars (which only a small few knew about) because doing so would turn his world upside down. It didn't when she first found out and he already had enough to deal with. She didn't want to burden him.

The slight squeeze at her elbow brought her out of her thoughts, causing her to look up at Diggle once again; her gaze had drifted away with her thoughts moments before.

"I lost you there for a moment," He quipped as a greeting in hopes to lighten her mood.

She snickered a bit, "I always do that without realizing it."

He chuckled a bit, "I've noticed." He stared at her for moment, as if gauging if she would bring up their previous topic on her own or if he had to do it himself.

"Can we forget that I said anything?" She asked with a sigh; she saw the look he was giving her and she knew what he wanted to hear. She was already regretting bringing up the fact that she had invisible scars of her own.

He took notice of how her posture was rigid and how her protective wall seemed to be firmly in place once again. She wasn't budging on the subject. After a few moments of internal debate, he nodded his head. He wasn't going to push her.

"For now."

At least not yet.

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**A/N #1: **And there you have it! I absolutely love the Felicity/Diggle moments in the 2x14 because whenever you see Felicity look dejected by something Sara does, did you notice that Diggle would look at her before moving to her side as if his presence beside her was like him silently supporting her? Anyways, so I just had to write a scene for them! And what did you think of it? What scars do you think Felicity is referring to? **Please leave a review!**

**A/N #2:** I just want to thank you readers for giving these snapshots an opportunity. I'm doing these as I try to get a feel for these Arrow characters since this is technically my first time writing them (while Supernatural, well I've been writing for it since the beginning). So again, thanks and stay tuned!

* * *

**Originally Published: **March 1, 2014 (_Happy 36th Birthday Jensen Ackles!_)


	4. Ch 4: Sparring - Pt 1 (2x14 & 9x14)

"**Mysterious Smoak"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

While the chapters in this story can be seen as separate entries, they all have the same backstory in common. Think of it as each chapter being a "what if" moment for the characters yet with all chapters sharing the same backstory.

**Backstory:**  
- Felicity meets the Winchesters in 2012 (reality; 2011-2012 / verse; 2012-2013) = S9 (verse; 2015-2016)  
- Timeline of "_Arrow_" is pushed forward by **2 years** so the ages are the same (therefore Oliver was shipwrecked in 2009 and saved in 2014) = S2 (2015-2016)

**Ages:** (see first chapter)

* * *

**REASON why this is listed under "****_Arrow_****" only:** because of Felicity.

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **[Tag on to 2x14] Felicity takes advantage of the alone time in the Foundry to brush up on her training...with some help from a dear friend.  
**Inspiration: **I just couldn't help myself!

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 9x14 ("Captives") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to ep. 2x14 ("Time of Death") for _Arrow_  
**Time Frame: **When the team is at Sara's welcome back party (before Oliver gets the call from Felicity).

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed**.

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**"Solo Sparring Session (Pt.1)"**

It was Felicity's turn at the Foundry while the rest of the team attended Sara's welcome home party. It seemed like everyone else had a reasonable public connection to Oliver except for her. Diggle could go because he was Oliver's bodyguard, even though the billionaire didn't need one. Roy could go because he was Thea's date to the party and Sara…well, the party's for her so she had to go.

But Felicity…she was left alone in the basement. And she hated it.

Pushing that depressing thought aside, with no workable hits from the skeleton key searches, Felicity decided to change into her workout gear and train while she had the alone time.

Before she got to work, she grabbed her tablet and her Bluetooth piece (which she quickly connected and placed in her ear) before she typed in a few commands into her tablet. After a few short clicks, Felicity was staring at Dean Winchester thanks to the video chat she just started up.

"_You rang?_" Dean greeted with a smirk and she noticed that he was in his bedroom back in the Kansas Bunker. He loved that bedroom.

Felicity bit her lower lip, "I was hoping that you'd be free to run another session with me."

Shortly after Felicity had met Dean at MIT a couple of years ago (she was a student, he was passing through for a visit), he started training her in self-defense. At first it was just the basics so that she could actually protect herself if anything happened to her but as things escalated around them, the lessons intensified with him teaching her more tricks and manoeuvres that helped her gain the advantage. Whenever he was in town, they would have their sessions together but after she got her degree, time just wouldn't allow her to keep up the training and things were rapidly picking up for Dean so much so that he couldn't visit her as much. Once she moved to Starling City, the training just stopped as she was overwhelmed with the move and getting settled. It was only after Diggle tried to train her did she realize that she had to pick up the old habit again and with her new access to a few technological advances (thanks to being a part of Team Arrow), Felicity figured out a way for Dean to help her train without him actually being there with her.

Video chats and surveillance cameras were the key.

Which is how they were going to have their session now; Dean was going to talk her through some drills while he monitored the surveillance footage to keep an eye on her form, footwork and technique. They didn't do this often but it seemed to work out for them so far. And if this were any other night, Felicity would just run the drills by herself but she didn't want to be alone. At least this way, she technically wasn't.

"_It looks like your suited up. Let's put you to work._" Dean declared before they both moved around their respective spaces. Dean had moved to place his laptop onto the desk in his room while Felicity moved to stand the tablet up on the metal table near the wooden dummy. A few codes were typed in on both ends before Dean was granted access to the cameras (without the duel sequence placement, he wouldn't have access). He made the appropriate adjustments before he had many camera angles of Felicity at the wooden dummy.

And Dean didn't hesitate to give her the first drill sequence.

Their night was filled with small talk, training criticism and research checks (the only times that she took a break).

It was impressive how she could multitask like she could. Instead of it hindering her, it was helping her. By allowing her to keep a conversation with him while doing the drills and taking his pointers into consideration, he was preparing her for the real world because in a real fight, there will be distractions everywhere and she needed to learn how to take in her surroundings and use that information to her advantage. He had too much experience in his youth where he focused on one thing only to be blindsided by a move he would have seen coming if he had paid attention to everything around him. He was taking mistakes that he had learned over the years and he was teaching her how to avoid making them.

But somehow along the way in her session, she had revealed why she truly wanted a video session with him and it angered him that she felt like she did; doubtful, insecure, unwanted, expendable. It was another moment where he wished that he could be beside her instead of being all the way across the country.

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**A/N #1: **And there you have it! In my head, Felicity is no slouch in defense yet she's been so focused on computers that her former skills have diminished over time. I mean, we've only see her train with Diggle once on the show so I'm assuming after that "failure", Felicity has figured out other ways to train in a way that suits her (and not the guys). So what did you think? **Please leave a review!**

**A/N #2:** I just want to thank you readers for giving these snapshots an opportunity. I'm doing these as I try to get a feel for these Arrow characters since this is technically my first time writing them (while Supernatural, well I've been writing for it since the beginning). So again, thanks and stay tuned!

* * *

**Originally Published: **March 1, 2014 (_Happy 36th Birthday Jensen Ackles!_)


	5. Ch 5: Sparring - Pt 2 (2x14 & 9x14)

"**Mysterious Smoak"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

While the chapters in this story can be seen as separate entries, they all have the same backstory in common. Think of it as each chapter being a "what if" moment for the characters yet with all chapters sharing the same backstory.

**Backstory:**  
- Felicity meets the Winchesters in 2012 (reality; 2011-2012 / verse; 2012-2013) = S9 (verse; 2015-2016)  
- Timeline of "_Arrow_" is pushed forward by **2 years** so the ages are the same (therefore Oliver was shipwrecked in 2009 and saved in 2014) = S2 (2015-2016)

**Ages:** (see first chapter)

* * *

**REASON why this is listed under "****_Arrow_****" only:** because of Felicity.

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **[Tag on to 2x14] Felicity takes advantage of the alone time in the Foundry to brush up on her training...with some help from a dear friend.  
**Inspiration: **I just couldn't help myself!

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 9x14 ("Captives") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to ep. 2x14 ("Time of Death") for _Arrow_  
**Time Frame: **When the team is at Sara's welcome back party (before Oliver gets the call from Felicity).

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed**.

**NOTE:** This isn't necessarily connected to Ch. 3 (the 2x14 tag-on conversation between John & Felicity). **Also** in case it wasn't clear in part 1, Felicity has her Bluetooth connected so that she can hear Dean over her punches yet he could still be heard through her speaker system.

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**"Solo Sparring Session (Pt.2)"**

Their session was picking up pace quite nicely. It was going so well that Dean decided to take his laptop and relocate to the Bunker's training room so that he could join in om his own training or show Felicity some new techniques for her to get used to. The Men of Letter's training room didn't have the most up-to-date equipment but what they did have was in good enough condition to use so Dean was fine with it. He was just fortunate that the room had a wooden dummy too. Once he was settled, Dean resumed to the usual routine that they had in their sessions.

Everything was going great for Felicity and Dean until her computer started to beep, causing her to pause after she had thrown the last punch. She took the opportunity to have a little water break as she checked her computers. It turned out that the police had found a lead. Quickly she moved to call Oliver (while her Bluetooth with Dean was still on) to tell him the news only for him to surprise her by saying that he was already on his way…because _Detective_ Lance (despite his demotion to officer, Felicity and the team saw him as a detective) had left the party moments before after receiving a call from work. Oliver didn't need her to fill her in, he found out through another source.

And with that phone call, her anger from earlier had returned.

She marched back to the wooden dummy and started to punch and kick at it with new ferocity and speed.

For twenty minutes she kept the speed and power in her actions before Dean finally brought it up; he figured that the energy would disappear after five minutes but instead it seemed like the energy only increased the further she progressed into the session.

"Wow," Dean whistled after he watched her work harder on one of the more difficult combinations that they were trying out earlier, "Where is all this power coming from?" She was delivering punches as powerful as when they first started the session a while ago when only a moment before her water break her power had decreased due to the exhaustion her body was slowly succumbing to.

"Got a second wind in me," She declared in between punches as she executed another punch combination from earlier. "It's nothing."

"Really?" The doubt was clear in his voice, "Because it seems to me that your call to Oliver is what set you off again." She didn't have to say anything; he knew it had to be the call. He saw how tense her shoulders were and the angry glint in her eyes when the camera angle was just right for him to catch it.

Felicity rolled her eyes yet she didn't let up on the punches, "It's not polite to eavesdrop, Dean."

Dean scoffed, "Are you kidding me, our jobs require it." He quickly pointed out and he noticed from his view from her tablet that she was trying to suppress a smile. "So c'mon, fess up."

Little did they know, they had just gained an audience in the form of Sara, Oliver and Diggle.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

**Moments Earlier:**

Sara, Oliver and Diggle arrived at Verdant together after leaving the welcome back party at slightly different times; they had met up while en route. They were anxious to see what Felicity and Sara's father had discovered.

Oliver quickly keyed the pass-code into the panel before the door to the basement allowed them entrance into the Foundry. They were expecting to find Felicity at her computers waiting for them but when the sound of skin hitting wood reached their ears, they all stopped their descent down the stairs. They each gave one another a confused glance.

"Roy's still at the party when you left right?" Oliver whispered to Sara because the last he saw of the teenager was beside Thea at the party.

"He was with Thea." Sara confirmed before she slowly started down the stairs again, with Oliver and Diggle shortly trailing behind her.

It was the sound of an unknown man that had them stopping again and the mention of Oliver's name had them tensing.

"_Because it seems to me that your call to Oliver is what set you off again._" The unknown man declared loudly. His voice was clear enough to them to consider the option of said man being in the Foundry.

They quickly moved to get a closer look of the situation. The sounds of skin meeting wood and padding were still heard in a steady rhythm.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, Dean." Felicity's voice responded, a little breathlessly, which caused the trio to falter again.

Oliver turned to Diggle as he mouthed _Dean_ to him but the former solider didn't know the name. This bothered Oliver even more.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, they remained hidden as they spread out to see who the man was and if Felicity was in any real danger.

They heard Dean scoff while the noises continued. "_Are you kidding me, our jobs require it._" There was a slight pause but when the trio got a view of the Foundry, they saw no man present and yet they still heard him say, "_So c'mon, fess up._"

As their eyes swept the Foundry, they were surprised to find Felicity at the wooden dummy as she continued to throw punches and kicks with equal precision and power. They didn't know what to make of this but they decided to watch and see what was truly going on with their IT girl.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

Felicity shook her head as she moved to the other side of the wooden dummy, "Talking about it is not going to help. It's not like it's going to change anything." She started whacking her arms around the dummy's arms. The distinct sound of her arm hitting the wood echoed throughout the Foundry once again. She could feel the bruises forming on her arms yet she didn't care. She only cared about the gained strength that she was working on.

"Neither is punching the hell out of that dummy and yet you don't mind doing that." He pointed out before he told her to watch her footing. It wasn't long before her arms started moving more fluidly as they got into the rhythm of the exercise. He used the camera angles to watch her technique more closely before an idea popped into his head, "Unless you plan to punch Oliver then I take back my statement and ask that you keep the video feed to me open. I wouldn't want to miss that punch." He quipped yet half of him was serious.

From the shadows, Oliver wasn't pleased by that statement yet he grew more concerned about the mentions of a video feed. _Did Felicity give access to an outsider? _He didn't even realize that he was moving towards the training area until Diggle pulled him back into the shadows. Sara managed to get to another vantage point that was across from them. From her spot, she could see the tablet yet not who was on it.

"That's not funny." Felicity deadpanned (unaware of the troubles happening in the Foundry's shadows) before she tilted her head to the side as she looked to the tablet, "My punch wouldn't even hit skin anyways." She turned her attention to the dummy as she continued to punch out the words. "He'd be out of my range before I knew it…or I would be down on the ground with my face in the concrete and my arm twisted behind my back as his knee digs into my spine." She rambled with frustration evident in her voice; that was not the type of close-physical-contact that she'd want with Oliver.

Oliver blinked. _Did she really have little faith in herself? _He knew that she wouldn't be able to beat him right now but he believed that if she trained long and hard enough then she could rival Sara (who already rivaled him in combat). But then he remembered how together her technique was with the dummy and he started to question his knowledge of Felicity's own fighting capabilities. He also started to question the capabilities of this Dean fellow too.

Dean snickered, "Ye have little faith. Have you learned nothing from my lessons?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared right into his laptop to stare Felicity down.

Felicity huffed and stopped her punches, "So what?" She turned to give a questioning yet challenging look into her tablet (something the hidden trio noticed as the source of Dean's voice), "Are you saying that you think you could beat him? That your ways are better."

Oliver's shoulders tensed as the rest of the trio held their breath as they waited for an answer.

"Have you met me?" Dean quipped with a raised eyebrow before his features sobered up, "You know the things I face every day Fee. You've seen the scars that I've acquired because of it…" Everyone saw the flinch in Felicity's stance when he mentioned scars to her (and Oliver was still tense about hearing the nickname), "…and yet here I stand after everything that has been thrown at me. Why wouldn't I think that my way is the winning way?"

Felicity blinked before she gave a pointed look at the hunter; she wanted a better answer than that. And he knew it.

Dean sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before he moved to the desk that held his laptop. He angled the screen up a bit before he placed his hands on both sides of the device. He exhaled deeply before his mask came over his features; he was back to being the dangerous hunter that was instructing her how to survive. "You want the truth, fine, it's not about who's training is better. It's about _how_ you apply that training. That's what separates a victor from all the other fighters. A victor knows how to apply the training to their advantage and manipulate it to minimize their weaknesses and maximize their own strengths."

The hidden fighters in the room couldn't help but nod in agreement to his statement. Apparently, this Dean guy knew his stuff.

"Do you remember when Sam went head to head against Gordon?" Dean asked; he was referring to the time when Sam had to face off against a rogue-hunter-turned-vampire that was hell bent on killing Sam. But no one in the Foundry knew that…except for Felicity.

Felicity nodded, "Sam's weapon was taken away from him. And statistically speaking, Gordon should have won." Gordon had also managed to place Sam in the dark so that Sam was truly weaponless and in the blind while Dean was stuck behind a barricade.

"Yet he didn't." Felicity could see the proud glint in Dean's eyes, "My baby brother defeated the guy who was impossibly faster and stronger than he was by using his surroundings to his advantage. Sammy beat the odds in that fight…even though he was reckless to lose his weapon in the first place." Sam had beaten vampire-Gordon by using a strand of barb wire to decapitate him. It was a move that neither Winchester had done before.**  
**

Oliver and Sara tensed at the sound of someone being _impossibly faster and stronger_ as it reminded them of Slade and the Mirakuru but they didn't have much time to dwell on that.

Felicity placed her hands on her hips, "You've lost your weapon before."

Dean chuckled, "Touché Fee." He smirked at her, which resulted in an amused smile from her before she started punching at the wooden dummy again, "The point is, getting disarmed doesn't stop me from fighting. I don't stop until the threat has been eliminated."

"But what if I'm not good enough to do that? Sam's trained, just like you…just like Oliver and John…just like Sara." Felicity asked and with each name that she listed, she punched harder. Everyone who witnessed it took notice of it.

Sara looked down as if it finally clicked for her why Felicity was reacting like she had. She hadn't realized that while Felicity was welcoming towards her and her newfound freedom, the IT specialist felt inferior to Sara which the former assassin never wanted her new friend to feel.

Oliver, on the other hand, was stunned for he had no idea about the source of Felicity's odd manner as of late while John looked sympathetic yet relieved to hear Felicity finally admit this out loud. While he wished that she said something to him, he was glad that she had someone that she could say it to. Now John just hoped that Dean knew how to respond to such a statement that could go in either direction.

_And there we have it… _Dean was waiting for Felicity to breech the subject. He caught glimpses of the insecurity throughout their call but he didn't want to say anything in case he had read her wrong from the beginning. He just hoped that what he said next was the right thing to say to her to ease her mind.

"Good enough by whose standards Felicity? You just need to win the fight, by any means necessary. _You_ are the one that is going to be doing the fighting, not the person that you are comparing yourself to. Comparisons like that cause doubt and doubt is never good in a fight. Instincts are what you need in a fight and those instincts grow when you trust what you've been learning." He paused long enough to catch his breath before he continued, "Comparing yourself to other people…that just spells trouble." He shook his head at the very thought.

Felicity huffed as she looked at the tablet, at Dean, "It's not like I can help it."

Dean sighed; he knew what she meant because he too was guilty of making such comparisons (especially while growing up with Sam), "I know. Its human nature for us to make comparisons like that but it's _our choice_ whether we want those comparisons to affect how we view things." He gripped the table tightly as he tried to figure out a nice way to phrase his next point, "Stop making comparisons and just give it your all. That is all I'm asking of you and that's all you should be asking of yourself." He looked at her in hopes of driving the message home to her.

She looked away when it got too intense. She started punching at the wooden dummy's padding again.

He waited a few moments and when he saw that she wasn't letting up, he tried again, "Comparisons like that will do you no good Felicity."

"I get it Dean, okay." Her voice was louder than usual, "I get it." Felicity said through gritted teeth as she continued to punch the wooden dummy yet her anger overwhelmed her enough to cause the formerly stable dummy to rock in its spot. She started breathing heavily, the angry that came with her insecure and doubtful thoughts were starting to resurface again without her permission. And she hated it.

Dean sighed; she had reached her limit, "I'm just trying to help Fee."

The hidden Arrow team members waited with bated breath as their angry team member tried to calm herself down. It didn't matter to them that she had revealed their secret to a stranger, her well-being is all that matter at the moment. They hadn't realized that she had kept so much anger bottled up inside her.

With each deep exhale that she gave, the tension in the air increased as they waited for her next move.

The ball was in her court.

Would she simmer down and accept or would she push away the help?

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**A/N #1: **I really didn't want to end it there but it was getting too lengthy and going off in so many directions that would progress into something more. So basically the idea was that Sara/Oliver/Diggle stumble upon Felicity's training with Dean and instead of interrupting they decide to see what compelled Felicity to not only train but bring an 'outsider' in on the situation. So what did you think? **Please leave a review!**

**A/N #2:** I just want to thank you readers for giving these snapshots an opportunity. Thank you so much for giving this collection a shot! Stay tuned!

* * *

**Originally Published: **March 5, 2014


	6. Ch 6: Sparring - Pt 3 (2x14 & 9x14)

**"Mysterious Smoak"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

While the chapters in this story can be seen as separate entries, they all have the same backstory in common. Think of it as each chapter being a "what if" moment for the characters yet with all chapters sharing the same backstory.

**Backstory:**  
- Felicity meets the Winchesters in 2012 (reality; 2011-2012 / verse; 2012-2013) = S9 (verse; 2015-2016)  
- Timeline of "_Arrow_" is pushed forward by **2 years** so the ages are the same (therefore Oliver was shipwrecked in 2009 and saved in 2014) = S2 (2015-2016)

**Ages:** (see first chapter)

* * *

**REASON why this is listed under "****_Arrow_****" only:** because of Felicity.

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **[Tag on to 2x14] Felicity takes advantage of the alone time in the Foundry to brush up on her training...with some help from a dear friend.  
**Inspiration: **I just couldn't help myself!

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 9x14 ("Captives") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to ep. 2x14 ("Time of Death") for _Arrow_  
**Time Frame: **When the team is at Sara's welcome back party (before Oliver gets the call from Felicity).

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed**.

**NOTE:** This isn't necessarily connected to Ch. 3 (the 2x14 tag-on conversation between John & Felicity). **Also** in case it wasn't clear in part 1, Felicity has her Bluetooth connected so that she can hear Dean over her punches yet he could still be heard through her speaker system.

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**"Solo Sparring Session (Pt.3)"**

_He waited a few moments and when he saw that she wasn't letting up, he tried again, "Comparisons like that will do you no good Felicity."_

_"I get it Dean, okay." Her voice was louder than usual, "I get it." Felicity said through gritted teeth as she continued to punch the wooden dummy yet her anger overwhelmed her enough to cause the formerly stable dummy to rock in its spot. She started breathing heavily, the angry that came with her insecure and doubtful thoughts were starting to resurface again without her permission. And she hated it._

_Dean sighed; she had reached her limit, "I'm just trying to help Fee."_

_The hidden Arrow team members waited with bated breath as their angry team member tried to calm herself down. It didn't matter to them that she had revealed their secret to a stranger, her well-being is all that matter at the moment. They hadn't realized that she had kept so much anger bottled up inside her._

_With each deep exhale that she gave, the tension in the air increased as they waited for her next move._

_The ball was in her court._

_Would she simmer down and accept or would she push away the help?_

Felicity gave one final blow to the dummy's padding before she settled her hands onto the dummy to stop it from wobbling in its spot.

"I know," She sighed as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, "I'm sorry. It hasn't been easy for me lately."

The three figures in the shadow looked down out of guilt; hearing the usually bubbly IT girl admit that with such a tired tone…they hadn't known. It saddened them (on different levels) that they hadn't known before that moment.

Dean nodded, "I get that, believe me I do, but you're not the type of person that bottles everything up and starts punching things just to exert that anger." There was a slight pause. He moved to sit down in front of his laptop as he thought about what to say next, "You _can_ talk to me about anything or everything, Sam too if you _really_ want to listen to _him_ babble." He quipped a bit which got him a small smile from her which, unfortunately, didn't stay present for long.

"But what if I am?" She slowly asked before she turned to face the tablet.

"You're not. That's one of the things I like about you Fee, _you're not like me_." He smiled when he saw a little blush start to form (from the shadows, Oliver felt this unknown tightening in his chest when he saw the scene before him unfold), "And one of the things that's uniquely yours is your rambling."

Felicity groaned, "Don't remind me."

Dean chuckled yet he continued, "As I was saying when you ramble, that's your way of working through things and when you ramble, everything is fine with you but when you're silent, that's when I worry."

Felicity sighed before she moved to stand in front of the tablet. She lifted up the device so that the screen was right at her eye level, "You don't have to worry about me. You have other things more important to worry about."

"Nothing is more important than you Fee." Dean declared firmly and his voice resonated throughout the Foundry, making his statement all the more final and clear. "I'll _always_ worry about you, whether I'm right beside you or whether I'm across the country. There's no stopping that."

Felicity bit her lip as she found his words very touching and sweet (it was something she needed to hear), "What about Sam?"

With the mention of the absent _Sam_, the three hidden Arrow team members were wondering just who this Sam was. All they knew was that he was the 'baby brother' of Dean and that Felicity seemed to know him well enough that she could comfortably refer to him when talking to Dean. But who was Sam to Felicity? Better yet, who was Dean to Felicity?

Dean chuckled, "You pitting my brother against yourself in a 'who would you pick' scenario is not going to make you less important to me." He quipped before he got serious once again; needing her to understand how true he meant his next words to her, "I'd do anything for him just like I'd do anything for you." He shrugged his shoulders, "Just accept it."

She blinked a few times before a smile started to form on her lips. "I'd do anything for you too Dean." She parroted to him with such firm conviction.

Dean shook his head, "I'm not worth the trouble." He never thought he was…it was always everyone else before himself.

"Yes you are." Felicity firmly stated with a pointed look and before Dean could argue, she stopped him, "And if you say I can't then you can't either." She gave him a look, challenging him to take back what he just said if he truly didn't want her to reciprocate.

The hunter couldn't help feeling amused and impressed with her gumption, "Well played Fee, well played." She noticed that his gaze shifted away from her for a moment (probably to check on the other windows on his screen that held the security feeds) before she noticed his brow crinkle in the middle. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he beat her to it, "Just out of curiosity but have you told your team, or uh, friends, or whatever, about me or Sam?" He finished before he looked back at her.

The mentioned team frozen in their spots, all wondering what was going to be said about them next. They knew they shouldn't be eavesdropping yet it was something they couldn't stop. Their curiosity was just…too strong.

She shook her head, "No, it's never really been brought up before and I don't expect it to." She answered as she made her way to her main computer station. She quickly told Dean to hang on before she switched the feed from her tablet to her main computer. She only continued once she saw Dean's face on the larger screen, "Thankfully my past hasn't felt the need to pop in on me and interrupt my present life like it's been doing for some people I know but I'm okay with that. I can't…deal with my past on my own." She finished by grabbing her glasses (which she had left safely on her desk earlier) and putting them on before slumping into her chair.

Dean frowned, "You wouldn't be on your own."

She sighed, "You know what I mean." When she noticed his pointed look (basically telling her to 'humor him and elaborate'), she quickly sat up straighter. "I didn't mean to make it sound like I'm alone in any of this but it's different having to deal with my past when it's just me than when I have you and Sam backing me up here and not from across the country."

"You're still not alone though." He repeated, "I mean you've surrounded yourself with some pretty _interesting_ people."

She nodded her head as a small smile formed on her lips at the very thought of the people that she's come to care for in Starling City. But no matter how much she cared for them, she couldn't tell them, especially not with everything that's been going on with them. "Who have enough troubles to deal with as is. I don't need to add my past into the mix."

In the shadows, Oliver had to be held back again when he heard her say that her past didn't matter to them. He wanted to march right up to her and tell her that every part of her mattered and that he'd be there to listen. But Diggle held him back. Apparently it wasn't the time for him to intervene. Yet all Oliver could think about was that Felicity felt like her past would be a burden for them when it wouldn't be. It would just help them solve a piece of the mysterious Felicity puzzle that was before them.

"But is that fair?" Dean's question brought Oliver back to the conversation at Felicity's station. Oliver still couldn't see Dean without giving his location away.

Felicity sighed, "Logically no but I'm not going to tell them unless it's absolutely necessary. You can't just unlearn something like that Dean and you know it." The determination she had in her voice was evident, she wasn't going to spill the beans. "You've spent your whole childhood trying to keep Sam from learning the truth and when he did…" She trailed off from her examples, knowing that Dean would understand her decision.

"Yeah I get it." The hunter sighed as he leaned back in his seat and ran a tired hand over his face, "As much as I hated it, it was inevitable for Sam to find out. It was an accident that you found out and if there was a similarity between us Fee then it would be our need to protect the ones we love, no matter what it would do to us in the end." He didn't like that she was similar to him in that aspect yet he couldn't help but admire her for it. There weren't a lot of people in today's world that were selfless enough to let someone else's needs take priority over their own…especially in a world where everyone was watching out for themselves first.

She gave him a sad smile, "You see, that's why I call you Dean. You understand."

Oliver and Diggle looked to one another and with one look they silently agreed to try to be there more for Felicity instead of just occasionally being there. Little did they know that their little exchange had moved them from the shadows for just a moment…which Dean saw, not only from one of the stray camera feeds did he pick up on it but because the men were in a shadow that was in the same frame that had Felicity's face featured. He knew that he wasn't seeing things earlier when he scanned the feeds just before she transferred her signal to her main operating system.

Dean cleared his throat as he tried to figure out what to do next. Does he tell her of their eavesdroppers or continue with the sole purpose of ending this conversation quickly before she unintentionally reveals something to their…visitors?

He decided that he couldn't end the conversation where it was currently at.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that you only have to confide in me." He cleared his throat again in hopes that she wouldn't realize that he was tampering with the feeds again (basically putting them back into their original positions).

"Everyone around me doesn't think I can handle the heavy issues." She shrugged, as if to say she couldn't help what the team thought, yet he could see that it did bug her on some level to be written off in that aspect, "It kind of limits my options."

"Maybe they won't think that anymore." Dean quickly stated before realizing what he was saying. His eyes widened once the implication truly hit him. _Well that's a great way to shift gears, _he berated to himself.

Felicity's brow furrowed out of confusion, "Why do you say that?"

The hunter gave her a sheepish grin, "Because I think your security system was tripped some time ago."

Her eyes widened, "What? When?" She started to type frantically, searching for access to the feeds for herself.

"Some time just before I started talking to you about your _second wind_." He admitted as he scratched the back of his neck, it was nervous habit of his, "I wasn't exactly paying attention to the outside feeds and all the inside feeds are focused on the training area." He tried to explain even though he could see in her eyes that she was now on the refocused inside feeds. But unlike Dean, Felicity noticed a familiar car in one of the outside feeds that was specifically focused on the team's self-dubbed parking area.

"But no one is here," She whispered as she found no living evidence of anyone.

Dean rolled his eyes; he really wanted to remind her that just because you couldn't see something didn't mean that it wasn't there. He dealt with that enough while on the job to pick up on that notion. "Have you forgotten who you're teamed up with? I thought they were experts in stealth…or something." He reminded her yet instead of it easing her mind it only caused her whole body to tense up.

"Then they _know_." She whispered yet it was loud enough for the hidden figures to pick up on the fact that she didn't want them to know which only confused them even further.

The hunter tilted his head as he looked at her forlorn expression as she stared down at her keyboard. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"What if I wasn't ready for them to know?" She asked but when she looked up at him, she noticed that while he was looking into the screen, he wasn't focused on her.

"Too late for that," A gruff voice that she knew all too well declared from behind her, causing her to swirl around in her chair and come face to face with a confused yet irritated Oliver Queen.

She gulped.

_Oh boy. _

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

Oliver stared between the wide-eyed blonde and the computer screen that allowed him to see the very man that has had access into his sanctuary for who knew how long. He really didn't know what he expected when he thought of Dean, he only had a voice to go with the name, yet when he looked into the image the young man wasn't what he had in mind. For some reason Oliver had thought that Dean was this middle-aged man because of all his talk about fighting techniques and whatever motivational saying he was using to help boost Felicity's self-esteem…a man of experience…someone like Slade (before the Mirakuru), he thought with a slight pang to his chest when he thought of his fallen comrade. But this man, he could very well be the same age as Diggle yet the haunted look in Dean's eyes told Oliver that this man had seen things, experienced things, that one shouldn't have to face. The billionaire wasn't foreign to that look…however, the intensity was on a different level than what he saw in the mirror every morning.

While Oliver was focused on Dean, he hadn't realized that both Diggle and Sara had moved from their hiding spots to join him on both of his sides. He only noticed it when he saw that Dean's eyes had moved to track the new additions before he focused back on Felicity (who was still staring up at him with this panicked look in her eyes).

Dean cleared his throat, "And that's my cue to leave."

"Don't you dare!" Felicity practically shouted as she quickly swirled her chair around to glare at Dean for even thinking about leaving her in this awkward situation.

Dean sighed; he really didn't want to get involved with this team business even if he was semi-directly involved in the tension that he could clearly see between the four people in the Foundry. "Do you know what time it is for me over here?" He knew it was lame but he really didn't like the analytical looks he was getting from the three newbies to the conversation, especially when he couldn't actually do anything about it (like he would have if he was actually in the Foundry at that moment).

Felicity scoffed (which surprised the team), "Like you care. You don't even look tired."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her before he checked the clock; he was stunned to find how late it was for him on the East Coast. "Huh, now that I think about it I don't feel tired." This disturbed him greatly. He should be tired, especially after the rescue mission, the emotional upheaval that Kevin's visit had brought and the late night training session with Felicity. He should be ready to drop and yet the only signs of exhaustion he felt were from the soreness of his muscles when he worked them over so hard during a short amount of time.

Felicity's rebel-eqsue attitude faded when she noticed the worried look on Dean's face, "What is it?"

Dean shook his head, "It's probably nothing." At least he hoped it was nothing, "And you've got more important things to worry about."

"But-"

"No buts Fee." He cut her off, "You don't run from your problems, remember?"

Before Felicity could respond, Diggle stepped up from Oliver's left, "Felicity what is going on?"

She swirled around and pushed her chair back a bit so that everyone was in her line of vision, "I can explain, really I can." Unfortunately, her rambles seem to fail her in that moment because she was drawing a blank. What was she meant to say? She didn't want this to happen. She worked hard on keeping both of her lives separate and yet in one night, all that hard work came crumbling down. How was she supposed to explain this?

"While she gathers her thoughts," the hunter interrupted when it became clear that Felicity wasn't going to say anything soon as she had a few false starts under her belt. He took pity and took over in hopes that she wouldn't mind (unfortunately he was more use to these awkward meet-and-greets than she was), "hi I'm Dean and you must be John Diggle, the overqualified bodyguard to a man that clearly doesn't need one yet everyone believes otherwise." He greeted with a smirk as he remembered all the things Felicity had told him about John Diggle…all of them positive things. He would have to thank the man in the future for keeping a protective eye on Felicity, especially after what happened with the Undertaking.

Diggle blinked a few times (he wasn't expecting that introduction), "Hi…just call me Diggle or Digg. Either's fine."

Dean's smirk remained in place; he wasn't unhinged in any way.

When no one else moved to say anything else, the newly returned blonde stepped forward (having herself stand between Oliver and Felicity). "Hi Dean, I'm…"

"Sara Lance," Dean interrupted, showing that he did know who the second blonde was, "the recently resurrected and freed assassin that likes to fight in black leather." He chuckled a bit after saying it, it still seemed outrageous to him, "Seriously lady, I don't know how you could fight in something so constricting as leather." He quipped and Sara found that she liked that about him, despite the look in his eyes that she too noticed (like Oliver had earlier). He still knew how to have fun.

Sara shrugged, "It was a bitch at first but now it's like a second skin." She teased and she was surprised by the amusement she felt in the situation. She always felt ashamed of her time with the League (and all the killing associated with it) and yet with the way Dean had just summed it all up for her, with no true judgment, he made it sound like it was just another run-of-the-mill thing someone would encounter(if only she knew what he encountered on a daily basis). He made her feel like Felicity had when they first had met.

The hunter laughed, "So not helping right now."

"You seem to know a lot about us." Oliver piped in with a narrowed look but that didn't seem to faze Dean as he controlled his amusement.

"I tend to know a lot about many things _Mr_. _Queen_, just enough to make me dangerous." Dean quipped yet the challenge was clear in his eyes. While Oliver didn't know the true extent of the meaning behind Dean's words, he did know (despite their current location being a giveaway) that Dean was very aware of the two contrasting roles that came with being Oliver Queen (Felicity's boss, aka Mr. Queen…and the vigilante, aka the Arrow).

"I see."

"But I bet the same can be said about you." Dean continued as he leaned back in his seat, "I mean, how many people truly know what you're really capable of now that you've returned from your own purgatory?" If it wasn't clear before, it was definitely clear after Dean said that that he knew his secret and it was all because of Felicity. Even the visible flinch at the word _purgatory_ was enough of a reminder to Oliver that Felicity was the theoretical whistle-blower.

The betrayal that Oliver felt after that confirmation…he wasn't expecting it. _There has to be a reason_, he immediately thought, _there has to be a reason why Felicity would tell my secret to this stranger. _It was like Barry Allen all over again and yet, he knew that Felicity told Barry to save Oliver's life but why tell Dean?

Oliver cleared his throat, completely deflecting Dean's earlier question, "So how do you know Felicity?"

Dean smirked, already aware of the deflection, yet he followed the billionaire's lead, "Initially, she was just a friend of a friend. But then things happened and we kept in touch."

"He's…saved my life a few times." Felicity added in when it was clear that Dean wasn't going to say more on the topic. She was internally grateful that Dean took over the introductions even though she knew that she should have done them. She had just shutdown, too overwhelmed with the idea of her past truly meeting with her present. "I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for him and his brother." She ended with a shrug, as if to say that it was no big deal.

The team didn't think it was 'no big deal' as they each gave her a surprised look of their own yet they were disappointed when she didn't elaborate on that comment. To know that there was a possibility that they could have never met Felicity Smoak…it was unfathomable to them, especially to Oliver and Diggle.

"Same thing goes for me Fee." Dean directed at the IT genius before he turned his attention back to the others, "Since then, she's one of the few people that keeps me grounded."

Diggle and Sara nodded (they understood what was being said) while Oliver grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. While he understood, he was annoyed at what was truly being said about the relationship between Dean and Felicity...and he didn't get why he cared so much about it. Shouldn't he be happy that Felicity had someone else who cared enough about her to have her back?

"And she told you about all this? About us?" Felicity cringed when she heard the barely concealed frustration in Oliver's voice. Another reason why Felicity hadn't talked about Sam and Dean to him was because she feared that he'd eventually piece together that she told the team secret to them. Oliver had been furious when she had told Barry in order to save his life and she was downright scared of losing Oliver after telling him the secret that Moira Queen was keeping from her own son but this…she didn't know what to think or feel…and it was all happening before her eyes.

"Wouldn't you want to know about the well-being of someone you cared for?" Dean countered with a glare aimed solely at the billionaire.

It wasn't that Dean hated Oliver…he just hated the fact that Oliver had involved Felicity in such dangerous activities when she was supposed to stay clear of that stuff. She already had enough of the life-and-death adventures to last her a life time, she didn't need to add more just because Vigilante-Oliver asked for her help. But he had learned a long time ago that he couldn't tell Felicity what to do yet he made sure that she knew just how he felt on the situation. It also didn't help that Felicity had a strong crush on the hooded crusader, who didn't seem to know of said crush as he paraded around with his women as she watched in the shades. No matter how good of a guy Oliver Queen was, Dean had his reasons for being less than welcoming to the man.

When it didn't look like Oliver was loosening up (it actually seemed like he tensed up at Dean's question), the hunter went with a different approach. "She knows that I'm risking my life every other night, I expect the same courtesy when it comes to her." He knew that a majority of the time, Felicity was doing 'behind the scenes' work so she wasn't actually in direct danger like Oliver would be in and yet he still wanted to make sure she was okay after every mission because he knew from experience how much of a toll could be taken on them afterwards.

Oliver definitely wasn't expecting that, "And you're okay with it?"

Dean shrugged, "Not that Felicity needs my permission or anything because whether I give it or not, she's going to do what she thinks is right." He quipped which resulted in Felicity crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair as she pouted, "Besides, I always thought she was meant for greater things, which unfortunately can't be strictly done behind a desk and away from danger."

Felicity sighed, she could only stay silent for so long when she's the topic of discussion, "This again?"

"I'll shut up. I'm just saying." Dean backed off with a chuckle.

Oliver watched as Felicity rolled her eyes while trying to fight her smile from showing. It was then that Oliver truly witnessed what Felicity was like when she truly lost herself in a conversation with Dean and he didn't like how his chest constricted at the very thought that she'd completely forgotten him while engaging with another man.

Before Oliver even realized it (or dwell on his surprisingly declining thoughts when it came to the subject), Dean was saying his goodbyes which Felicity protested against before he reminded her that their training session was interrupted by the team meeting for a reason. With that reminder, Felicity gave a reluctant goodbye to the hunter before she dived right in to the information she had gotten on the Clock King, giving no one a chance to bring Dean up again to her for the time being.

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**A/N #1: **I truly don't know what to say guys! I mean I hadn't expected to write a part 3 (or have it be this long) but after a majority of you asked for one, I gave it a shot. Hopefully you all like it! There were times were I wanted to do a 'moment earlier' section like I did in part 2 but I didn't want to take away from the flow that came with Felicity/Dean and their conversation. I also wanted to end it at the 'oh boy' part but many of you wanted a 'meet and greet' so I continued and got what I did. So what did you think? **Please leave a review!**

**A/N #2:** I just want to thank you readers for giving these snapshots an opportunity. The turnout I've been getting for this is truly unexpected yet it brings a smile to my face just to see that you guys are liking this particular crossover combination. **So thank you so much for giving this collection a shot!** Stay tuned!

**A/N #3: **I originally didn't add this note but I wanted to say that Dean's lack of exhaustion (that he was worried about)...well that was just my take on some of the spoilers floating around about how the Mark of Cain has been affecting Dean. In my mind, I figured the Mark would solely eat away at Dean's soul and when he's technically "soulless", then he'd resemble Soulless!Sam from season 6 (who didn't eat or sleep or feel any emotions).

**QUESTION:** I'm conflicted about which one to post next. I have another 2x14-tag idea (which is 0% written at this point) and then I have a 2x15-tag (which is 75% written at this point...I was actually writing this one before I wrote this part 3 down). So my question is would you rather I keep the chronology in order (eventually I would break out of the chronology but for the moment, do you want me to keep it) **OR** do you want the 2x15-tag posted then the 2x14-tag? **Let me know in your review, it would be very helpful!**

* * *

******IMPORTANT:** SOPA is trying to get passed again. If this happens all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. So please go to** [****petitions . whitehouse . gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**] and sign the petition to _Stop SOPA_! You have until March 19 so please sign it so that we could keep fanfictions, fan-arts and fan-videos alive!

* * *

**Originally Published: **March 14, 2014 (_Dean-fans you know what that means...PI DAY!_)  
**Edited:** March 17, 2014


	7. Ch 7: Sniper on Standby (2x15 & 9x15)

"**Mysterious Smoak"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

Manipulations of the cover art/image are mine though.

* * *

While the chapters in this story can be seen as separate entries, they all have the same backstory in common. Think of it as each chapter being a "what if" moment for the characters yet with all chapters sharing the same backstory.

**Backstory:**  
- Felicity meets the Winchesters in 2012 (reality; 2011-2012 / verse; 2012-2013) = S9 (verse; 2015-2016)  
- Timeline of "_Arrow_" is pushed forward by **2 years** so the ages are the same (therefore Oliver was shipwrecked in 2009 and saved in 2014) = S2 (2015-2016)

**Ages:** (see first chapter)

* * *

**REASON why this is listed under "_Arrow_" only:** because of Felicity.

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **[Tag on to 2x15] When the team plans to face off against Slade at the Queen Mansion, Felicity calls in some backup to give them an advantage.  
**Inspiration: **I just couldn't help myself!

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 9x15 ("#THINMAN") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to ep. 2x15 ("The Promise") for _Arrow_  
**Time Frame: **Shortly after Sara/Diggle/Roy leave the Foundry for the Queen Mansion. [Also for continuity sake, Oliver went home to find Slade there the night after Felicity was shot by the Clock King...we nee her off those pain meds].

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed**.

**NOTE**: This chapter is **_no_** way connected to the previous chapters.

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**"Second Sniper on Standby"**

A panicked Felicity watched as Sara, Diggle and Roy left for the Queen mansion to save Oliver and his family from Slade Wilson. The island alumni all thought that he was dead but the moment Sara recognized his voice over the line, Felicity saw true fear in the former assassin's eyes. Slade's return was a _very_ bad thing.

She knew she had to stay behind, not only because of her shoulder but because of the fact that she truly couldn't provide anything against the original Mirakuru man, not like the others could.

But she could provide them with a little more backup. One that no one else would see coming.

Felicity quickly fished out her phone and hit speed dial #7…lucky number seven.

After three rings, he finally picked up.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

On the East Coast, the driver of a 1967 Chevy Impala answered his ringing cell phone.

"Yeah," Dean Winchester answered while his brother Sam was in the passenger seat. They had just finished dropping off Harry Spengler (from the Ghostfacers) at the nearest bus station (per his request).

"_I need your help,_" He recognized that voice immediately and her quick and straight to the point tone told him that something was up…she rarely used that tone over the phone.

Dean quickly straightened in his seat, his knuckles gripping the wheel tightly. "Hang on," he told her quickly before he pushed a few buttons and held the phone towards his car's radio, "You're on speaker, what is it?"

Sam quickly took the phone from Dean so that he could have both hands on the wheel; he had a feeling that his brother would need to have full control of his car soon. He already had a bad feeling about this call.

"_A guy that Oliver thought he killed on the island is currently in Oliver's house with him and the rest of the Queen family. Sara says that this man, Slade, will do whatever it takes to make Oliver suffer._" She was fast but the rambling was enough for Sam to know that Felicity Smoak was on the other line. The mention of Oliver Queen was also a dead giveaway too. There wasn't a conversation with Felicity that didn't involve Oliver in some way, shape or form.

Dean sighed as he gave a quick look to his brother, "And a way to make a man suffer is by targeting his family." The Winchester brothers knew what that was like…they were each other's Achilles' heel. Fortunately they knew how to handle themselves yet Oliver's family…they didn't have that same luxury.

"_Yes, I need your help. Please._" Felicity pleaded. She knew it was a lot to ask but she didn't know what else to do. She knew that if something happened to Oliver's family then it would break Oliver and she couldn't have that happen.

Both brothers could hear the desperation in her voice. "We would be there in a heartbeat Fee but we're on the East Coast. We'd never make it in time." It would take them days to drive to Starling City without any pit stops yet Felicity needed them now.

"_He has the Mirakuru in him Dean._" Felicity's voice started to shake despite her attempts to keep her voice leveled; she needed to stay strong for the team…they still needed her once they reached the mansion. "_There is no reasoning with this man. Sara said he was a killer before he was injected and now…_" She didn't even want to think what this man was now, especially with the distorting Mirakuru running through his veins.

"And now he's more dangerous." Sam finished when she couldn't. They knew about the Mirakuru serum thanks to Felicity's updates. She thought they should know since a Mirakuru subject, from what she's gathered, could be mistaken for a supernatural entity. She wanted the brothers to be on the lookout just in case the Mirakuru wasn't only in Starling City.

"_And deranged,_" She mumbled and yet they heard her, "_Please, there has got to be a way._"

Dean's grip on the wheel tightened as an unsettling plan formed in his head, "We'll think of something." He couldn't promise her just in case his idea fell through; he couldn't have her rely completely on them. They were just meant to be thought of as backup. "Can we have the coordinates of where they'll be?" With that said, Sam passed Dean's phone back to him so that he could take out his own phone so that he could search the web for the coordinates' locations.

Felicity quickly rambled off the coordinates to the Queen Estate before she told them that Diggle was preparing for a sniper shot at the exit while Roy was meant to get Thea and Moira Queen out of the mansion so that Oliver and Sara could deal with Slade.

"Alright, hang tight." Dean told her before Sam hung up the phone.

Sam exhaled as he looked down at the city map that he pulled up on his phone. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He lifted his head and gave his brother a pointed look. He knew that Dean wouldn't like what he was thinking and yet it was the only way if they were to help Felicity.

Dean growled. "All angels are grounded. We've got no other choice." He hated the idea so much.

Sam sighed as he twisted in his seat, "I remember there was a crossroads just a mile back the way we came."

With a quick glance to see if they were the only car on the country road, Dean pulled a quick U-turn before he sped towards the needed crossroad. "Let's just hope that we're not too late."

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

After an intense confrontation filled with threats (demonic imprisonment or death came up often), Sam and Dean managed to get a crossroad demon to transport them and the Impala to the coordinates without bartering their souls away. They ended up on the edge of the property before the demon escaped their grasp as promised. The brothers quickly exited their car and headed for their trunk for some extra ammunition, their machetes and the sniper rifle before they scoped the perimeter.

While checking the perimeter, Sam had called Felicity to let her know that they were on site. To say she was relieved was an understatement. She quickly relayed everyone else's positions back to the brothers (they were all in the foyer from the looks of it and she could hear through her muted communication link that new introductions were being made) and she even pointed out that the ones with Mirakuru had a slightly higher body temperature than the others (they showed up yellow in the thermal imaging while the others were shown in orange). The brothers thought that was interesting.

Sam and Dean were just coming around the front of the mansion when they noticed an unattended sniper's nest. They were immediately on alert as they ventured forward. The sniper and its case were still in place yet there was no John Diggle.

Dean cursed at what this could mean. "Where the hell did he go?"

Sam quickly covered the phone up so that Felicity couldn't hear them, "I'll look around. You've got to take his spot."

"What? Sam I'm not letting -"

"Felicity is counting on us to take Slade out," Sam quickly interrupted before Dean wasted too much time complaining about the idea of splitting up (it was always better to have someone watch your back), "between us, you're better with the sniper."

Dean couldn't argue with him on that point yet he still didn't like the idea. They didn't know who (or what) got Diggle and to have Sam search for those answers on his own was dangerous (no matter how old they were). But they were running out of time.

Before they could get a move on with their new plan, Felicity's voice from the phone grabbed their attention, "_Guys? Are you still there?_"

Sam moved the phone back to his ear, "Yeah we're here." Dean quickly grabbed the sniper rifle and repositioned himself for the shot. He doubled checked to make sure everything was set (especially the rifle suppressor because he didn't need the noise to attract the attention). Once Dean was in position, Sam pulled out his gun and crouched down a few feet away with his back to Dean so that Dean's back was covered. Sam wouldn't let what he assumed happened to Diggle happen to Dean too.

"_Oliver is heading to the front door with Slade. It's just the two of them._" Felicity told Sam, who then repeated it back to Dean. While she didn't have a visual of the encounter inside the mansion, thermal imaging and the audio she picked up from Sara and Roy's communication links were all Felicity had working for her.

"It's showtime." Dean announced once he had the Mirakuru man with an eye-patch in his sight.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

Oliver was still tense as he walked Slade to his car. He still couldn't believe that his former mentor/friend/brother was still alive and behind everything that revolved around the Mirakuru's return.

"Cyrus Gold, the man in the skull mask, all this was you. They worked for you." Oliver listed as he tried to work through everything.

"Well, I had my allies…" Slade exclaimed as he took a few steps ahead of Oliver, "just as you have yours… John Diggle for example."

Oliver stopped at the mention of his friend's name yet Slade continued to walk.

"I supposed you're wondering why he hasn't taken his -"

Slade wasn't able to finish his statement as a bullet pierced into his skull as it landed between his eyes.

Oliver stumbled back a bit when he saw Slade waver in his stance before he dropped to his knees. The younger man quickly looked to where the shot came from yet he couldn't see that far out into the darkness. He turned his attention back to the fallen man just when his body slumped to the ground with a small pool of blood flowing out from under him.

After a few moments of watching his body, Oliver slowly lowered himself so that he could check for a pulse. When he couldn't find one, he lowered his head. While Slade had turned into his nemesis, he _was_ once a dear friend to Oliver…one that he learned a great deal from.

Before Oliver could dwell on it for much longer, his phone rang. When he saw that it was Felicity, he quickly picked up the call.

"It's done." He said emotionlessly as a way of greeting. He was still processing just how he should feel about Slade's death.

"_I know. I have a dimming thermal reading for him._" She quickly explained before she got to the real reason why she was calling him, "_I called to remind you to go back inside so that your mom and sister don't come outside to see what's taking you so long. Sara and Roy can only stall them for so long without it looking suspicious._" Oliver was only supposed to be gone long enough to walk Slade to his car and back…he was pushing his timing by this point. Felicity could hear through the team's communications how the Queen women were starting to wonder what was taking Oliver so long to return.

Oliver ran a tired hand over his face, "I can't just leave the body Felicity."

"_Already on it. Just go inside._" She hung up after that, leaving no room for argument.

Oliver sighed as he pocketed his phone and turned to face his dead friend. He allowed himself a few moments to pull himself together before he stood and headed back inside.

Little did he know that two men he never met before were about to clean up his mess.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

**Moments Earlier: **

Once the shot had hit its mark, the Winchesters waited with bated breath for the man to fall to his knees.

Once the target slumped to the ground, Dean motioned for Sam to pass him the phone. Sam didn't object but while Dean had the phone, Sam took a closer look around the sniper's nest for any sign of Diggle's attacker.

"Package has been delivered," Dean said with the phone placed between his face and his shoulder as he dismantled the sniper rifle.

A few clicks of a keyboard could be heard over the phone, "_I'm picking up on the thermal imaging now. It's dimming down._" She confirmed before she sighed loudly. Oliver could confirm the execution (she was trying not to think of it as such and yet with a dangerous man like Slade, that's what it was in the end) for her but he wasn't linked up to the team's communications.

"Great. One problem down, another to go." Dean commented as he placed the pieces back into its case.

The clicking stopped, "_What do you mean?_"

"I mean that _I _had to take the shot Fee," he snapped the case shut before he stood, "I killed the man because your friend Dig _wasn't_ here."

"_What_?" It was obvious that she hadn't expected that. She thought Dean was telling her because Diggle was too busy to do so himself...yet he wouldn't need to call her, now that she thought about it, he was linked to her through his comm. device. In fact, she hasn't heard from him in a bit.

Sam quickly rejoined Dean and took the phone from him, "Hey Felicity, it looks like someone dragged him away from the sniper's nest he had set up. Is there any way you could pull up the thermal imaging results of our current location?" During his search around their nest, Sam had noticed some parts of the grass that were pressed down, as if a heavy mass had been dragged over it recently. The path headed towards the property line in the opposite direction of where they left the Impala. Sam only managed to follow it for a few feet before he had returned to give his findings.

Catching onto what Sam was suggesting, Felicity started typing in the new parameters for the imager program, "_I'll try then maybe I could rewind and see if there is another heat signature between the time Diggle arrived to when you guys arrived._" She quickly got to work in finding the two heat signatures that were clustered outside on the property.

"Alright that sounds great." Sam said before he started to head towards the mansion, "Dean and I are going to head down and deal with the body." Dean didn't need to be told that he was meant to follow Sam. He was annoyed that he now had to clean up the dead mess that he unwantedly created. He was also a littler perturbed at the fact that he wasn't so torn over the fact that he had just killed a man that had no supernatural ties to him that he knew of.

Felicity stopped typing, "_But Oliver will see you._"

"Which is why you need to call him and tell him to get back inside. His absence will draw attention which we don't need." Sam reasoned with her while they stuck to the shadows. "Just get him inside and we'll take care of the body."

Felicity quickly agreed before she hung up.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

From a few feet away, the Winchesters watched and waited in silence until Oliver went back inside his family estate. Once the billionaire was out of sight, the brothers got to work. They padded the body down for car keys and once Dean found them, they popped the trunk and dumped Slade's body inside. They removed his jacket and tried to soak up as much blood as they could from the ground before they tossed the ruined garment back into the trunk. Sam quickly took the two sniper cases (theirs and Diggle's) and headed for the passenger seat while Dean went straight for the driver's side. Once settled, they bolted down the driveway.

While Dean made his way to the Impala, Sam called Felicity again for a safe location where they could salt and burn the body (he also told her that someone need to hose down the driveway to really get rid of any traces of blood since they did the best they could with so little they had on them). Since there wasn't much woods around, she had to lead them to either an abandoned dock within the city or to a vacant patch of land on the outskirts of town.

The brothers chose the patch of land.

Once Dean drove up to the Impala, he tossed the keys to Sam so that he could follow Dean in the Impala. Normally Dean wouldn't let Sam drive but he wanted to drive Slade's car for a little bit longer…it was one of those 'once in a lifetime' moments for him.

Without drawing attention to themselves, the Winchesters drove out of town and found the vacant land that Felicity was referring to. There weren't many trees around but there was enough cover for them. Once Dean found the most concealed spot possible for them, he parked the car and got out. Sam soon pulled up next to his brother. Once parked, Dean transferred the two sniper cases into their car before he went for the trunk to grab their shovels. They had a grave to dig.

Since digging up graves wasn't a foreign thing for the hunters, they were done in a fair amount of time and before they knew it, they were tossing Slade's body into the hole. As Sam salted the body, Dean poured the gasoline before he lit the match and threw it inside, igniting the grave in a massive blaze. For a while they watched as the flames consumed the body before Dean turned to Slade's car; he planned to wipe their existence clean from the vehicle before they ditched it. Dean did everything to that car; he tinkered with the mechanics so that it wouldn't start even when it was hot-wired, he removed the license plates and then he wiped down every surface that he and Sam had come into contact with. As Dean did this, Sam watched the grave for a little longer before he filled it up (extinguishing the flames in the process).

By the time they were both done with their individual tasks, they were exhausted but they couldn't check into a motel just yet. Dirt, sweat and some of Slade's blood had stained their clothes so any public establishment was out of the question for them.

Without a word, Sam called Felicity up again and asked if they could get cleaned up at her place before they went to a motel for the night. Instead she offered the Foundry up to them since they could come and go without drawing attention to themselves and she knew that she wasn't going to go back home anytime soon (not with Diggle still MIA) so this way she could spend some time with them while they were in town. It also helped that during the Foundry's renovations (after the Undertaking), she had the foresight to include some cots and a working bathroom into their little headquarters so their visit wouldn't be an inconvenience at all.

Needless to say that Sam couldn't refuse the offer. With that taken care of, Sam and Dean got back into the Impala and headed back to town.

About half way through the drive, Sam broke the silence between them. "Are you good?"

Dean took a quick glance at his brother, "I'm good." His shoulders were tense and his grip on the wheel had his knuckles turning white on a few occasions. By just looking at him, Sam knew that his brother was not good.

Sam sighed, "Do we need to talk about it?"

"I thought you wanted to keep things professional?" Dean countered with a roll of his eyes. Ever since they teamed up again since helping Garth out, Sam had made it clear that he just wanted to have a professional partnership with Dean, which sounded ridiculous and impossible since _they were_ _brothers_ first but Dean had tried to give his brother what he wanted even if it confused the hell out of him. But now…now Sam wanted to cross that line into the personal and Dean was just going to give him a hard time about it. Sam needed to make his mind up.

"You just killed a man -"

"For Felicity," Dean interrupted hotly. Sam knew that Dean would do anything for the people that he loved so the older hunter didn't get why this latest development would surprise his brother.

"-without even flinching," Sam continued as though Dean hadn't spoken, "That's _twice_ in the last twenty-four hours Dean. That has to _bother_ you on some level." He pointed out with an imploring look; killing creatures was one thing they weren't strangers to but killing humans…it truly unnerved Sam and to see that it didn't bother Dean… that had him worried.

Dean scowled as he drove into the city, "Slade was too far gone under the Mirakuru's distortive ways. There was no going back for him. He needed to be stopped. And that Thinman wannabe back in Springdale, he was killing people for fun Sam and then _glorifying_ it with his dirty cop partner. He needed to be stopped."He strongly defended himself with no remorse and why should he? He killed those who harmed innocents, and usually those at the end of his weapon were creatures that had no self-control in the matter so they needed to die in order to save innocent lives but if a human who was doing the killings got in the way then he wasn't going to turn a blind eye. If there was another way for justice to occur, he'd do it yet he would kill if there was no other way. And it just so happened that these latest humans gave him no other options. "This is not a new concept for me Sam, _I'm fine_." Dean declared through gritted teeth, signifying the end of their discussion.

Sam sighed yet he didn't push Dean on the subject anymore. The only time they spoke was when Sam was giving Dean the directions that Felicity gave him for Verdant.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

Once Dean located the club, he doubled back and found the alleyway that Felicity was leading them to; since the club was located in the Glades, Felicity had reassured them that there would be a security camera on his Impala so it minimized any chance of someone trying something on the classic beauty. After they grabbed their overnight bags from the trunk and Diggle's sniper case, they made their way to the hidden back entrance of the Foundry. Before either brother could knock, the door swung open.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I still can't believe that you're here," Felicity rushed out as a greeting after removing herself from the entrance. She would have hugged them yet she thought better of it once she saw the condition they were both in…they definitely needed to shower.

The brothers looked to one another and smiled before they faced the petite blonde again.

"It's good to see you too Fee." Dean said with a smirk; all his previous anger was slowly fading from him as he watched the bubbly woman try to contain her excitement.

Felicity beamed a smile at the both of them. "It's been too long since you were last in town."

Sam nodded, "Mind if we come in?"

Feeling like she wanted to smack herself in the head, Felicity backed up and led the brothers inside. She updated them on what she could find with the thermal imaging and how she was just trying to find traffic cameras that covered their suspicious route around the time that Diggle's heat signature went off the property. She was still waiting for those results.

Before the brothers could help her with anything else, she gave them a quick tour of the place with the last spot in that tour being the bathroom. She quickly left them to their business afterwards and the brothers were internally grateful that they wouldn't be arguing over who got to shower first as there was two of everything in that space. Felicity had explained that when renovations were done, she had the notion that since Oliver and Diggle were the only ones going into the field (at the time at least) then there was a possibility that some nights might require the both of them to get cleaned up and waiting for another to finish up may not be an option. It kind of reminded her of when she was living in residence back at MIT (it reminded Sam of his time back at Stanford during his freshman year) where everyone would rush to the bathrooms in the morning to get ready for class yet no one was willing to wait for another to finish which would have been horrid if there weren't multiples of everything available to everyone.

So while the brothers were washing themselves of the night's work, Felicity was checking her results while anxiously waiting for Oliver and Sara to arrive.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

After finding a way to excuse themselves from the family, Oliver and Sara managed to talk freely with one another only to realize that they needed to get back to the Foundry for a proper run down of the night. So they had snuck out of the mansion, dealt with the small blood stain on the driveway (as Sara was told to do by Felicity through the communication links) before they headed for the Foundry. They wanted to hear from Felicity and Diggle themselves that Slade had been truly taken care of. Both island alumni didn't want to deal with another dangerous ghost from their past. They were still a little shocked that everything (more or less) went their way that night when it came to Slade. They were expecting it to be more…miserable. However they both knew that beggars couldn't be choosers so they weren't going to argue with the round of luck they received that evening.

Unfortunately the two vigilantes felt their luck drain away from them when they silently entered the Foundry only to see that Felicity wasn't at her computers with Diggle but with a tall man with shaggy hair that neither have seen before. While they noticed that he didn't have an imposing stance over Felicity and that he didn't appear to be a threat to her, he still was a threat though for the very fact that _neither_ of them knew him and because he was in their team hideout.

So without thinking, Sara pulled the knife out of her back-belt sheath and she got ready to throw it at the man.

However, the clicking of a gun's safety from behind them caused Oliver and Sara to freeze.

"Throw that knife at him and you'll get a bullet in your pretty little head Blondie." The man growled from behind them as he aimed his gun at Sara's head.

Without access to a weapon, Oliver slowly raised his hands up in a defensive manner before he slowly turned to face his attacker. What he saw, however, shocked him because while the man with a gun seemed to have held himself up like a soldier, he was currently shirtless and his hair seemed to be wet. Oliver quickly noticed the flaming pentagram tattoo on the man's chest before he noticed the athletic build that was littered with a few old scars here and there (they weren't as prominent as Oliver's scars yet their presence was still clear). There was one scar on the gunman's right forearm that resembled a burn yet it was designed in a way that wasn't possible for a burn to have…it was weird. He even appeared to be a few years older than Oliver…quite possibly the same age as Diggle yet his eyes told him that he's seen more than he should have in his lifetime. This both intrigued and bothered the billionaire.

Before Sara could lower her knife, Felicity's shout interrupted them.

"Dean! Put that guy down!" She sputtered as she quickly ran to the scene while her tall companion stayed by the computers. Oliver wanted to shout at Felicity to stay back from the standoff but he was more focused on this Dean fellow and the gun trained on Sara.

"She was about to throw a knife at my brother," Dean sneered as his eyes remained on Oliver and Sara.

At the mention of his brother, both vigilantes couldn't fault Dean for his reaction as they both had siblings they were protective of too.

"To be fair, Sara didn't know who Sam was which is completely understandable but I guess I should have told you beforehand that Oliver and Sara would be dropping by for an update. I should have told them too now that I think about it," She quickly explained to Dean before she truly noticed the state he was currently in, "I told Sam after he was done with his shower but it looks like we might have… interrupted yours." She nervously bit her bottom lip as her eyes scanned over Dean's body. It wasn't a secret that she was checking him out (she was even intrigued when she caught sight of Dean's newly acquired Cain's Mark that was on his forearm) and she wasn't the only one either…once Sara was able to move without fearing a bullet being shot at her, she turned her head around far enough that she caught sight of a fair amount of new skin and she was definitely impressed.

"I thought I heard something so I came to check it out." Dean explained before he pulled his gun back and flipped the safety back on after getting the identities of the newcomers from her babbles; he also didn't draw any attention to the fact that the women were ogling him. "Apparently I'm the only one paying attention to his surroundings." He jibbed with a pointed look at this brother.

Sam glared at his brother as he took a few steps forward to join them, "To be fair, Felicity and I must have gotten caught up in one of the searches we were looking at."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that, "Which was what exactly?" When Sam and Felicity were together, anything could distract them because they just got too involved in their discussions so Dean didn't think that whatever they were talking about had any real relevance to the current mission.

Before Felicity could jump in and ease the tension between the brothers, Sam answered the unspoken challenge, "We were trying to figure out the motive behind Slade being at the Queen mansion. We were trying to uncover it from all angles while we were waiting for the results on Digg to show up."

That immediately drew Oliver's attention back to the conversation instead of on the intruders themselves, "Wait, hold on. You two," he gestured between the two brothers, "know about Slade and Diggle? How?"

"I called them." Felicity's voice squeaked a bit.

Oliver gave her a disbelieving look, "What?"

Felicity shrugged a little without hurting her injured shoulder even more, "Well after Sara was explaining how dangerous Slade was, I got worried that the four of you wouldn't be enough to handle him since he's had the serum in him for at least _five years_ so I called Sam and Dean for help." She exhaled deeply before she continued, "They're…friends of my family and I've been telling them about the Mirakuru since they deal with cases that are similar to it. I wanted to give them a heads up just in case they came across it."

Oliver frowned; he didn't like the idea of Felicity confiding to someone else about... their team business, "Without telling me?"

Dean scoffed, "She doesn't need your permission to tell us anything and quite frankly, I like to be aware of the fact that she's placed herself in the line of fire once again when she was supposed to be laying low." He finished with a pointed look at Felicity.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Felicity huffed and she was internally grateful when Sam left and returned with a few shirts he had thrown at Dean so that he could cover himself up. He did so without arguing.

"Laying low from what?" Sara asked as she looked between Felicity and the brothers.

Felicity groaned as she threw her hands up in the air, "This is seriously not the time! We need to find Diggle." She finished before she stomped back towards her computers. Everyone slowly followed her to her computer station with Oliver and Sara sticking to Felicity's left while the Winchesters kept to Felicity's right.

Oliver frowned, "I thought you said that he was taking care of Slade's body. That's the only reason why I went inside when you called and told me to." He explained before his eyes scanned the Foundry for any trace of his friend. There was no sign that Diggle had been there recently...and his sniper case was in it's usual spot.

"Actually that was us. You're welcome by the way." Dean declared with a grunt before Felicity could explain about Diggle's absence.

Oliver turned and glared at Dean, "What do you mean?"

Sam sighed, he needed to intervene before things went downhill, "What my brother is trying to say," he glared at his brother, silently telling him to shut up for the moment, before he continued, "is that once we arrived and scanned the area, we found Diggle's sniper setup in place and yet he wasn't anywhere to be found. Since time was an issue, Dean had to take the shot on Slade…"

"That was you?" Oliver interrupted with a neutral expression. He didn't know whether to be alarmed or impressed by this stranger's accuracy. At least if Diggle had shot Slade then Oliver would know that it was due to his military training but with Dean, Oliver had no clue what or where Dean had gotten his training. _He could have been trained by the League for all I know_, he thought darkly.

Dean shrugged before crossing his arms over his chest, "Felicity said you needed the guy dead so I took the shot." He deadpanned but his lack of emotion worried Sam and Felicity.

Sam cleared his throat before he dived into what they had done after they arrived at the estate. "Well, after that I went to see what happened with Diggle but I only found a trail that led to a road off the property. So far Felicity has been able to get some traffic cam footage," he pointed to the monitor that was dedicated to the search, "of the black van that left the property shortly after the time the thermal imaging showed Diggle's heat signature being dragged away, which happened before we arrived on site." He sighed when he saw that only a little progress with the program had been done since he last checked, "We're just waiting for the program to scrub the footage of the van so that we could get a plate number off of it to track."

Oliver nodded at Sam, showing his appreciation for the concise debrief. "Where's Slade now?"

"Buried in an unmarked grave on the outskirts of town after we burned his body," Dean replied with a bit of snark. When he got bewildered looks from the two vigilantes, the hunter rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, he's not rising from the dead again." He quipped before he eyed Sara from head to toe, "You have enough dead people rising as it is…isn't that right Blondie?"

Sara blinked yet it was clear that she wasn't impressed, "I have a name."

"Oh I know." He smirked as he looked her over once again, "Sara Lance, the girl that returned from the dead in black leather. I got to say, that's an upgrade from the blood and bruises I returned with." He briefly thought back to all the times he had returned to the land of the living in the most non-pristine conditions (his return from Hell and from Purgatory were the more monumental of his resurrections). He tilted his head a bit as he looked at her, as if he was contemplating something to ask her until he finally decided to just go for it, "Did returning from the dead measure up to what you hoped it would be like?"

"More or less," Sara hesitated in saying since she was still confused as to the why behind the question (and of Dean's own statement). She got the impression that he knew a little something about her situation, and not from the 'he heard her story' type of something. It was like he personally knew something about what she was dealing with. She didn't recognize him from the League or the Island so was there another way he could relate to her in that way?

Not likely how Dean's attention was solely on Sara, Oliver loudly cleared his throat, "Could we focus on the issue at hand here?" He turned to face Sam and Felicity for an answer (he thought he'd get an answer from them without the attitude he has gotten from Dean so far), therefore missing the triumphant smirk that appeared on the older hunter's face. "So Slade is gone…for good?"

Sam nodded, "I watched his body burn before I filled in the grave. Dean dealt with his car."

Even with those words, Oliver was still tense about the situation. Back on the island, he truly believed that he had killed Slade only to have him return to Starling City and be the mastermind behind all the Mirakuru troubles they have been facing. But the billionaire had to take Sam's word for it and based on how in-depth these brothers went to make sure that the job was done…Oliver saw no reason to doubt that Slade was dead this time. The alternative still had him tense.

"Would you relax Queen?" Dean quipped with a roll of his eyes as he made his way to a side computer terminal to have a look (as well as to sneak a peek into the Big Belly Burger bag that was right beside the terminal), "This isn't the first time we've had to do a cover up." With his back turned, he missed the heated glare that Oliver sent Felicity, basically telling her that she needed to explain just how she had gotten involved with these…criminals.

Felicity sighed as his silent message was received, "I'll explain later Oliver. Right now we need to focus on finding Diggle." She pointed towards her computer system, signalling that she wanted to get back on track. Finding Diggle was their top priority right now. Then later they could deal with all the possibilities that she and Sam had come up with in regards to Slade's true motives at the Queen mansion that evening.

Oliver didn't want to dismiss the issue about the brothers and yet he knew that they needed to find Diggle. So he caved. "Fine, what do you have?"

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**Requests Fulfilled:**

"Face to face between Dean and Oliver" = 1booklover11, shintochick, Guest (Ch. 5 on March 6), Guest (Ch. 4 on March 3)  
"Sara drooling over Dean while Oliver is present" = 1booklover11  
"Dean seeing Felicity in person" = Kim (guest), shintochick  
"Dean goes to Starling City" = bjq

* * *

**A/N #1: **And there you have it (there is no part 2 for this one)! Many have wanted an Oliver/Dean introduction so here you have it! And if Dean seemed a little hostile/cold-hearted then it's because I wanted to show his frustration with what's been happening with him on _Supernatural_ and I've heard some speculations about how the Mark of Cain is slowly changing Dean (which I interrupted as pieces of his soul getting torn away so that he'll ultimately end up like Soulless!Sam) so I thought I'd incorporate that slight shift as well. Did it work for you guys? Did you like it/hate it? Believable/Ridiculous? **Please leave a review!**

**A/N #2:** I have to say guys that I'm floored by the response I've been getting for this collection.** Thank you so much for all the hits and reviews!** The positive response is just lightening up my spirits very much!

* * *

**IMPORTANT:** SOPA is trying to get passed again. If this happens all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. So please go to [**petitions . whitehouse . gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**] and sign the petition to **_Stop SOPA_**! You have until March 19 so please sign it so that we could keep fanfictions, fan-arts and fan-videos alive!

* * *

**Originally Published: **March 17, 2014 (_Happy St. Patrick's Day!_)


	8. Ch 8: Calling You Out (2x16 & 9x16)

"**Mysterious Smoak"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

Manipulations of the cover art/image are mine though.

* * *

While the chapters in this story can be seen as separate entries, they all have the same backstory in common. Think of it as each chapter being a "what if" moment for the characters yet with all chapters sharing the same backstory.

**Backstory:**  
- Felicity meets the Winchesters in 2012 (reality; 2011-2012 / verse; 2012-2013) = S9 (verse; 2015-2016)  
- Timeline of "_Arrow_" is pushed forward by **2 years** so the ages are the same (therefore Oliver was shipwrecked in 2009 and saved in 2014) = S2 (2015-2016)

**Ages:** (see first chapter)

* * *

**REASON why this is listed under "_Arrow_" only:** because of Felicity.

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **[Tag on to 2x16] When Oliver is determined to deal with Slade on his own, Felicity can't sit back and let him. She needs to say her peace.  
**Inspiration: **I just couldn't help myself! And since there were no Oliver/ Diggle scenes at all (which disappointed me), I needed Felicity to step in and give some insight that I'm sure Diggle would have given to Oliver. I didn't like that Laurel was the one that did so on the show.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 9x16 ("Blade Runners") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to ep. 2x16 ("Suicide Squad") for _Arrow_  
**Time Frame: **This is an altered continuation of the scene when Felicity gives Oliver the latest Slade-address.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed**.

**NOTE**: This chapter is **_no_** way connected to the previous chapters.

Just a reminder that **these chapters are** **in no way connected** to one another unless specifically specified (like in the 2x14 sparring 3-parter). So you could basically skip chapters and you will not be missing anything if you do (like you obviously would if you read another story). You could think of these chapters as AU-endings to either episode that's connected to it. When you come into each chapter, you basically have to momentarily forget about the previous "oneshots"…like they are separate prologues to a possible multi-chapter story. Yeah, think of it like that…chapters are AU-endings that act like separate prologues that could one day lead to its own multi-chapter story. The only thing these "oneshots" have in common is when and how Felicity had met the Winchesters (which I will write about in the future).

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**"Calling You Out"**

Felicity was alone in the Foundry when she heard footsteps descending the stairs. Since Diggle was overseas on a mission with the Suicide Squad, and with Sara and Roy keeping watch over Laurel and Thea (respectively), she knew that there could only be one other person that was able to join her.

She quickly got up and met her companion half way.

"I got the address off that account number you gave me." Felicity explained as she passed the address to Oliver. He looked over the address as she moved to pick up her phone, "I'll call Roy and Sara."

Oliver shook his head, "No." He moved to grab his bow from the glass case, "I'm not giving Slade any more targets."

Felicity gave him a disbelieving look, "You can't go out there by yourself. It's suicide."

He stopped and turned, "This started with the two of us." His eyes locked in on hers and she could see just how determined he was to go through with his plan, "That's how it ends."

Before Oliver could move to get ready, Felicity called him out. "I don't care how it started Oliver. You can't go by yourself." She understood that Slade's return had shaken Oliver up but she hadn't realized that it had affected him so much that he'd throw all logic out of the window.

"This isn't up for debate Felicity." He growled as he whirled around to face her again, "I'm going alone and that's final."

Felicity scoffed, "Then you're a bigger idiot than I thought." She folded her arms over her chest as she gave him a challenging look.

Oliver gawked right at her, not entirely sure he had truly heard her call him an idiot just now.

"Apparently it's something all you men share." She jibed when he said nothing. She knew she was being harsh but the truth hurt. And apparently Oliver needed to wake up and hear it.

"Excuse me?"

Felicity sighed, "He's gotten inside your head Oliver. He's clouding your judgment because if this were any other bad guy, you would take back-up with you." She knew that she was right and by the tick in his jaw, she knew that he did too. Yet he was too stubborn to admit it.

"This is different. Slade is more dangerous." Oliver argued as if that changed how they should approach the situation.

"All the more reason why you need someone there to watch your back," Felicity fired back as she threw her hands up in front of her. When she saw that he was about to argue against her, she continued on so that he couldn't. She was going to drive her point home. "The Mirakuru inside him gives Slade an advantage over you when it comes to strength, speed and durability," she ticked each of Slade's advantages off of her fingers, "That alone should tell you to bring backup. When you add his _colorful _resume to the package, you get one deadly man with a vendetta against _you_…and you want to face him alone? How does that not make you an idiot Oliver?"

She really didn't want to have to be so blunt with him but she couldn't have him go out on a suicide mission just because his pride was getting in the way. If you have an opponent you try to do everything you can to gain the upper hand. You don't walk in and hope for the best. That may work on a few small fish for Sam and Dean but when it comes to the bigger fish, even those hunters knew that working together and having a plan triumphs over individual attempts. With all her time spent around the Winchesters, Felicity knew what needed to be done in order to win in a fight. If you know there will be one opponent, then you bring others with you so that the odds are in your favor. If you know the opponent will have an army backing him up, then you just bring a bigger and better army with you. You'd do everything you can to sway the odds in your favor and yet Oliver was doing the exact opposite by pulling away from the team.

"I don't have time for this." Oliver scowled before he turned to walk away.

Felicity shook her head. "You're doing exactly what he expects you do to Oliver." She called out to him and she was pleased to see that her words stopped him in his tracks.

She moved across the Foundry to get back to her seat by her computers yet when he didn't move, with his back still facing her, she sighed.

"While trying to track Slade down, I've had a lot of time to think this all through without any emotional attachment, which is something you, or Sara, can't do in this case." She pointed out yet when he made no comment about it, she continued, "If Slade is the man I think he is then he's the first one, or at least one of the firsts, that trained you on the island. That means he witnessed your transformation from pre-island-you to island-you. He taught you how to think, he taught you how to fight, he taught you how to read and anticipate your opponents."

"What are you getting at Felicity?" He asked as he turned around to face her. By the look on his face, it was clear that he was frustrated. He wasn't frustrated with Felicity, per say, just the situation. Yet having Felicity rehash everything to him that he already knew was making it a little hard for him not to be frustrated with his IT girl. He just didn't see the point as to why she was rehashing it to him. He needed to leave to find Slade. Why was she keeping him from doing that?

"If Slade is the man that helped form the foundation that was needed to turn you into a fighter then there is a very good chance that he'd know how you'd react if he had ever confronted you off the island after the way you guys left things on the island, what with you trying to kill him and all." She waited a few moments to let that sink in for Oliver before she made her final point, "And I don't need to be Slade Wilson to know what you would do if a threat so great as him was ever placed on you."

While Oliver's face remained stoic, she could see a bunch of emotions swirling in his eyes (even with the distance between them). In those eyes, she could see that he was challenging her to _say it_. To say what she and Slade already knew about him.

She blinked yet her focus never strayed from him, "I would know that you'd push people away and try to deal with it on your own because you wouldn't want to put others in danger." She sighed when she saw his shoulders tense up, "It's not hard to think that Slade would come to that very conclusion too."

Oliver grumbled to himself about how on-point she was in her statements and observations about him and the situation. On some level it unnerved him that this woman was able to piece together something so crucial about his past and make him see sense about it without him having to actually tell her about that part of him. Sometimes he wished she wasn't so observant…but then there are times when he was glad that she was.

The billionaire sighed as he saw no way out of this conversation, "What do you supposed I do then Felicity?" He took a couple of steps towards her, "If he's in my head like you say he is, then I can't win no matter what."

"I never said that."

Oliver tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at her. There was no way that he was going to understand her cryptic statements if she kept them up like this.

Noticing that he wanted her to elaborate, she straightened up in her seat before she did as he wished, "Slade may know how _you_ think and possibly how Sara thinks but he doesn't know how _I_ think or how_ John_ thinks. If you allow us to help you Oliver, we can come up with a plan that Slade won't anticipate. We're stronger when we work together."

Oliver sighed, "You don't know that." He didn't want to reign on her optimist parade but sometimes there wasn't any good side to a bad situation. And that is what they were in, a very bad situation.

"But I do. I've seen how either scenario plays out. Teamwork is the way that wins in the end. You just have to trust me on that." She pleaded as she looked to him with big pleading eyes behind her glasses. She needed him to trust her on this fact.

She wanted to tell him how she knew.

She wanted to tell him about two brothers that were put in practically the same scenario yet on a more grandeur scale. She wanted to tell him about how Dean was meant to represent Heaven while his younger brother, Sam, was meant to represent Hell in a fight to the very death…a fight known as the Apocalypse. She wanted to tell Oliver that it took the careful manipulations of both Heaven _and_ Hell to break the bond between the brothers and when they finally accomplished that, it drove the brothers onto separate paths. She wanted to tell him how a trip to the future had shown Dean that being separated from Sam would ultimately bring on the fight they were desperate to prevent. She wanted to tell him how Dean teaming up with Sam again (after returning from the future) had ensured them to not only defeat both Heaven and Hell but in a way that neither side had anticipated because they went outside the box and dealt with the scenario in a way that no one would have thought of. They threw destiny's prophecy for them out the proverbial window.

She desperately wanted to tell Oliver that teamwork was what helped the brothers save the world and it's teamwork that'll help Oliver win against Slade.

And yet she couldn't say any of that to him. She couldn't back her claims up with any evidence because it all sounded like psycho-babble to non-believers; only those who heard it from the source itself or who have read it from Chuck's books would understand. She just hoped that he would trust her word on the issue.

Felicity was taken out of her thoughts when Oliver moved to stand just in front of her chair. He didn't dare to touch her yet she could see that his stoic mask was slowly starting to crumble.

"But he'll come after you and everyone else." Oliver whispered, stunning the blonde when she heard the vulnerability his voice.

She took a risk and moved to grab his hand, giving it a tight squeeze of reassurance to him. "He'll come after all of us whether you include us or not Oliver." She told him as she looked up at him from her seat, "At least when you include us, we'll have more of a chance to anticipate his next move. We won't be in the dark like he'd hope you would put us in." She gave his hand another squeeze, "Let us help you Oliver. Let's take on Slade together…as a team."

After a while, with her hand still holding his, Oliver slowly nodded his consent, "So where do we begin?"

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**A/N #1: **There you go! While in the episode I loved that we got to learn more about Diggle, I didn't like the fact that there was no scenes between the Original Team Trinity. I mean when Oliver was watching that newscast of Moira, I thought Diggle would walk in and join him instead of the Lance Sisters since before Moira's campaign, Diggle's mission was on the news. Anyways, while the Winchesters don't make an actual appearance, I wanted Felicity to give Oliver her two cents and show the readers why or how she came across her opinions. Did it work for you guys? Did you like it/hate it? Believable/Ridiculous? **Please leave a review!**

**A/N #2:** Once again, your response to this collection has astounded me. I'm truly amazed and very appreciative of you guys. **Thank you so much for all the hits and reviews!** The positive response is just lightening up my spirits very much during this end-semester-crunch-time!

* * *

**Originally Published: **March 24, 2014


	9. Ch 9: Plan C - Pt 1 (2x19 & 9x17)

"**Mysterious Smoak"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

Manipulations of the cover art/image are mine though.

* * *

While the chapters in this story can be seen as separate entries, they all have the same backstory in common. Think of it as each chapter being a "what if" moment for the characters yet with all chapters sharing the same backstory.

**Backstory:**  
- Felicity meets the Winchesters in 2012 (reality; 2011-2012 / verse; 2012-2013) = S9 (verse; 2015-2016)  
- Timeline of "_Arrow_" is pushed forward by **2 years** so the ages are the same (therefore Oliver was shipwrecked in 2009 and saved in 2014) = S2 (2015-2016)

**Ages:** (see first chapter)

* * *

**REASON why this is listed under "_Arrow_" only:** because of Felicity.

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **[Tag on to 2x19] When the team find Slade waiting for them in the Foundry, it's clear that it's all or nothing for the team. With that in mind, Felicity takes a risk and makes a call that could be a game changer.  
**Inspiration: **This came to mind immediately after I saw the webclip for the episode (before the episode aired).

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 9x17 ("Mother's Little Helper") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to ep. 2x19 ("The Man Under the Hood") for _Arrow_  
**Time Frame: **This is an altered continuation of the 'Slade in the Foundry' scene.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed**.

**NOTE**: This chapter is **_no_** way connected to the previous chapters.

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**"Plan C"**

"I know Slade." Oliver declared as he and his team descended down the Foundry's stairs. "He's not going to stop to-"

"Welcome home." A menacing voice interrupted Oliver, causing all four team members to stop in their tracks.

Their eyes tracked up and zeroed in on Slade who was completely decked out in his Deathstroke uniform as he stood in the middle of the room. There was no scrap of skin seen. He was completely covered in armor of some kind.

_Oh_ _crap_, Felicity thought to herself before she noticed the gun he was aiming at them.

Before she realized it, shots were being fired at them.

It was frantic movements between the four of them.

Oliver immediately grabbed Felicity around the waist and jumped over the railing. Once they landed, he quickly pushed her to take cover underneath the metal staircase with him as her human shield.

Slade continued to fire as Sara rushed to take cover behind a pillar. Whenever he could, Diggle returned fire on Slade as he made his way across the Foundry to the power box. Once there, he cut the power to their hideout, causing a darkness to consume them.

Oliver stayed by Felicity's side as Sara made a move to attack Slade from behind with a metal bar (from the salmon ladder). It didn't do much as he grabbed her by the throat.

Felicity squeaked before she started to fumble through her pockets for her phone. She quickly taped into her speed dial before she raised the device to her ear.

"What are you doing?" Oliver hissed at her before he shouted for Diggle to stay away from Slade; Diggle was advancing on Slade whiling firing off his shots after Sara had been tossed aside like a rag doll.

"Going with Plan C," Felicity rushed before her call was picked up. "Cas! It's Felicity, I need your help!"

"_Felicity? What's wrong?_" While he wasn't an expert on emotions, he could instantly pick up the distress and fear in her voice.

"He's here. Slade's here and he's going to kill us." She rushed to explain just before Oliver released an enraged yell before he flew forward to get into the fight.

Diggle and Sara were down. Oliver was the last man standing on their team.

_Oh god_.

Felicity gulped at the thought, "I know you have more pressing things to deal with but please Castiel, I'm begging you. Help me."

"_I can't just pop in like I used to Felicity. I'm _grounded_, I'd never make it in time._" And he regretted saying that to her because he truly wanted to help her. During the few times he's met her, he remembered that she was a compassionate woman that strived to do what was right for the greater good. She was the rock that held the Winchesters together from what he could remember and because of that he wanted to help but with all his power, he just wouldn't get to her in time. Not like he used to.

"Then use me." Felicity frantically insisted as she watched Oliver and Slade fighting it out. "I give you temporary permission to use me Cas, that's why I'm calling…to _give you permission_." She stressed out before a shout from Oliver was heard. "_Please_!" She never wanted to give such a thing a try (there were extreme risks to her request) but she was desperate.

He sighed, "_Very well_."

The dial tone was heard a second later.

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

Before Slade could knock Oliver unconscious, the Foundry was bathed in a blinding light that came from beneath the door. Slade had to close his one eye due to the brightness, yet in doing so he was unable to see the blinding light make its way towards Felicity before it pushed itself into her through her mouth.

When Slade uncovered his eye again, straightened himself up and grabbed his sword, he was surprised to see Felicity Smoak standing in front of him. Her back was straight, her legs were shoulder-width apart and her head was tilted to the side a bit as she held an odd looking silver blade in her hand.

Slade chuckled at the side before him. "Do you want to go for a round yourself Ms. Smoak? It won't be much of a fair fight, mind you."

From his pained position on the floor, Oliver shifted and saw just who Slade was talking to. "Felicity, don't." He grumbled as he tried to force the pain from his sliced shoulder from his mind.

But Felicity never reacted to Oliver. Her eyes were trained on Slade, she even blinked a few times as if she wasn't just threatened by the man with the Mirakuru in him.

"No it won't." Felicity commented with a flat tone as she stared the man down, "But I can assure you Mr. Wilson, only one of us is leaving this basement alive." Her voice was leveled and controlled with no trace of fear that was present in it moments before. It was something Oliver found odd from his place on the ground but he didn't say anything. He couldn't do much in his state. His only saving grace for being alive right now was because Slade wanted him to suffer before he died and dying now wouldn't do it for his former mentor.

From behind his mask, Slade smirked, "My thoughts exactly."

He didn't hesitate to swing his sword out in an attack, only to have it clash with her odd silver blade. With every swing he made at her, she blocked it with ease. It unnerved him to see that as this continued on between them, she wasn't struggling in any way, there was no exhaustion taking over her. She continued to meet every one of his attacks without any strain on herself. This infuriated him even more. He wasn't expecting this. His research showed that she wasn't much of a fighter.

As the fight continued around him, Oliver struggled to prop himself up yet he could only manage to get himself to sit up and lean against her computer station. From this low vantage point, he tried to see the fight before him yet the darkness prevented that. Instead he only had the clash of metal against metal as any indicator as to how the fight was going.

By the time his eyes readjusted to the darkness again, he focused in on the fight just when Slade stabbed his sword into Felicity's abdomen. Her back was to him yet the position of the fighters and the sounds with it gave way to what just happened.

Oliver gave an anguished shout at the sight in front of him. She wasn't supposed to be fighting. She wasn't supposed to get hurt. She wasn't supposed to die for him!

As the pain of losing her was slowly making him numb, he expected Slade to make a taunt about how he was the one to kill her, not the man who held the sword. Yet the taunt never came.

And behind the mask, Oliver could never see the confused expression on Slade's face as he held the sword inside Felicity and yet she didn't budge, she didn't react. It was like the sword wasn't inside her.

She tilted her head to the side as she look up at the man in the mask, "Was that supposed to hurt?" She deadpanned as she blinked up at him. Cold eyes stared back at the masked man.

Slade's eye widened at the statement, frozen by the mere fact that this woman wasn't reacting to the wound in any way. Even with the Mirakuru, he knew that a wound like that would momentarily incapacitate him if the situation were reversed.

As he contemplated the oddity of the situation, he didn't realize that she had gripped his sword hand and twisted it, breaking his wrist in the process before she stabbed him with her blade into his chest, just below his Kevlar chest plate. The blade sliced through the protective material and imbedded itself into his chest cavity. He gasped at the feeling and stumbled back a bit.

Felicity took the opportunity to take the sword out of her body before she slowly advanced on him.

"Like I said, only one of us is walking out of here Mr. Wilson and it won't be you." She firmly declared before she placed a hand on his mask.

Before Slade got a chance to react, a bright light emitted from behind his mask, causing the man to scream out in pain as every organ in his body bubbled at the intense heat it was under. The moment the bright light disappeared was when the screams ended. It was the moment when all of the man's insides were fried. Not even the special serum in his veins could heal him now. The armored man collapsed to the ground as smoke tried to escape from behind his mask.

The woman towered over the dead man with a tilted head once again, as if doing so could give her all the answers she sought out in that penetrating stare of hers. "Such corruption, it's a shame really." She declared before she kneeled down.

And when the lights were turned back on by a limping Sara (who had awoken after the blinding light display), Felicity's form was found hovering over Slade's body before she pulled the blade from his corpse. She straightened up and walked a few steps to a table that had a worn out rag. She picked it up and wiped the blood from the blade while taking no notice of the two sets of eyes focused on her.

Sara slowly limped towards the center of the room as she pressed her fractured wrist to her stomach. Her eyes shifted between Felicity and Slade.

"Is he…?" She trailed off as she looked to Oliver for a confirmation but his eyes were tracking Felicity.

The image of Felicity getting stabbed in the stomach was still fresh in his mind. When the lights had turned back on, Oliver's eyes immediately moved to the sword with high hopes that maybe the pain in his shoulder was making him see things but when he saw the fresh blood (and there was too much of it to just come from his shoulder wound), he quickly fixed his gaze back onto Felicity as she moved around without any signs of her being injured.

"Mr. Wilson will no longer be a problem for you and your team." Felicity responded with her back turned towards the two vigilantes. The monotone of her voice reminded Oliver that something was off. "Unfortunately, I couldn't help in regards to who was helping him in his crusade against you." She finished wiping all traces of the blood off the blade before she set the two down onto the table; it wasn't where the blade was originally hidden but he'd let Felicity deal with that later (he was just glad that he sensed the blade in the lair after arriving). "_She_ only wanted him dead so that he couldn't cause any more harm. Extracting information from him only crossed her mind after I killed him." She explained before she turned around and headed straight for Oliver.

Oliver couldn't help but tense as Felicity approached him. For some odd reason, his instincts were telling him that this woman wasn't Felicity. Yet how would that be possible?

She crouched down beside him only to tilt her head again, "She's insisting that I heal you before I go."

"She? What she?" Sara questioned as she slowly approached Oliver and Felicity. She was still confused about everything.

Oliver looked at Felicity and saw that her blue eyes were a darker shade, almost black if he really thought about it as opposed to the light blue they usually were. But when he looked into her eyes, he didn't get the same feeling as he normally did. He didn't feel at ease, he didn't feel comfort, he didn't feel any trust or love of _any_ kind from her…he felt no connection towards her.

"Who are you?" He whispered to the being posing as Felicity.

Sara gave her boyfriend an incredulous look, "Ollie, what are you talking about? How badly did you hit your head?"

"My name is Castiel but my friends call me Cas." The faux-Felicity introduced with a small smile, completely ignoring Sara's earlier interruption. He seemed pleased that Oliver could tell that something was off (if the fight wasn't enough of an indicator).

Oliver's eyes widened, "You were Plan C."

Castiel nodded, "She didn't want to have to resort to this but we must do things in times of war that we wouldn't normally do." Unknown to the humans, Castiel was thinking back to all that he had to do since he returned to Earth after raising Dean Winchester from Hell.

Oliver's eyes hardened at the mention of war, "Where is she?"

Castiel looked down at Felicity's body, completely ignoring the blood soaked shirt he now wore, "She's inside, resting. I'm just temporarily using her body as a vessel."

"A vessel?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes, with her permission of course. Without it, well I would not have been able to take control of her. She knew that."

"She knew?" Oliver knew that he should be saying more, asking more, but the whole evening was starting to overwhelm him to the point that the pain in his shoulder was starting to creep back into his conscious thought once again. The one thing that did stick was that Felicity knew the risks in making the call and yet she did it anyways.

"Yes. For some time now." Castiel tilted his head to the side again, his eyes shifting between Oliver and his wounded shoulder. "May I heal your wound now? I'll only be able to heal the internal wounds and any that have scarred over after you tended to them down here. I would heal all your scars from your time on the island but that would raise too many questions since many have seen them since your return, have they not?" He explained swiftly yet his tone never showed any concern like Felicity's voice normally would in similar situations.

However Oliver couldn't help but wonder if the rambling was something Castiel was picking up from Felicity since he was temporarily using her body or if the rambling was his quirk as well. He was still trying to process the idea of Felicity being possessed right now…with her consent no less. Who does that, let alone know that stuff?

Oliver exhaled before wincing as he clutched his arm to stop it from moving, "Do what you can." He was skeptical that Castiel could heal his wounds like he claimed that he was able to do.

"I could do the same for you Ms. Lance if you want." Castiel offered before he placed two fingers to Oliver's forehead. In a blink of an eye, Oliver felt refreshed, clear-headed and no ounce of physical pain when moments before that was all he felt, the pain that resonated through his own body. His glaze quickly turned to his wounded shoulder only to find that he could move and rotate it with ease. Even the quick movement of his head didn't case a headache to occur after the punches that Slade had landed on his head. He felt like he did before they entered the Foundry…possibly even better. Oliver looked up and gave Sara a wide-eyed look before he shifted to look at Castiel.

Sara gulped, "Oh, um, okay." She agreed after taking in Oliver's reaction to Castiel's _healing touch_. She would do anything to avoid a trip to the hospital.

Castiel nodded before he stood and walked towards Sara. He placed two fingers to her forehead for a moment or two before he moved away from her. It was Sara's turned to have a wide-eyed look as she tested out her healed limbs while Castiel made his way towards an unconscious Diggle who was still surrounded by broken glass.

Instead of healing him on the spot, Castiel bent down and picked Diggle up as if he weighed nothing to him. Both vigilantes stared in shock at the display because to them, it still looked like it was _Felicity_ that was carrying Diggle to a no-glass-zone…Felicity's computer chair. Once settled, Castiel placed two fingers to Diggle's forehead but when he finished, Diggle didn't wake up despite his new wounds being all healed. Castiel wasn't worried though; he figured that the human would wake up in a few moments.

Before Castiel could dwell on the predicament for much longer, Oliver spoke up after he stood up, "Why help us?"

Castiel turned his head and was somewhat thankful for the distance between him and Oliver, with the billionaire standing that left Castiel to be the shorter one between them. "Like I said, I know Felicity and for a human, she's got a solid judge of character. She wouldn't have risked her life and made her call to me if she didn't believe in those she was trying to save." He declared and when Sara moved to watch over Diggle, Castiel moved to approach Oliver. He wanted a bit of privacy between himself and the human before him; he just felt Felicity's need to close the distance deep within her vessel. It wasn't the only thing that Castiel was feeling from his current vessel, "And even right now I can feel how much she truly believes in you Mr. Queen."

Oliver tilted his gaze as he looked down at Castiel. It was weird to see Felicity's face and yet behind that held a powerful being that not only stopped Slade but had also healed them of any evidence of Slade's visit to them. But when he looked into Felicity's eyes, Castiel's specific wording came back to him.

"For a human?"

Castiel smirked up at the human, "Surely you must realize Mr. Queen that I'm not exactly human."

Oliver gulped, he had suspected yet he didn't want to be true, "Then what are you?"

"I'm an angel of the lord and I've served my purpose here. I have a war of my own that I need to get back to." He sighed at the thought of what awaited him before he focused back on Oliver. "Tell Felicity to call Dean when she wakes up. She won't remember this, not at first."

Oliver's brow scrunched up at the mention of the new name, "Dean?"

Castiel nodded, "She knows who he is. Now you might want to get ready to catch her in a few moments." He answered as he invaded Oliver's personal space. The angel didn't want Felicity to slump to the floor after his departure. She may have been healed from all her wounds but falling on the ground would still hurt her once she woke up. The angel even ignored the little protests from within his vessel as he invaded the vigilante's space.

Oliver's eyes widened, "What?" He wanted to take a step back from the powerful being but the new grip on his arms stopped him. When he looked down and saw that Felicity's hands were stopping his retreat, it took a moment for him to realize that while it was Felicity's hand that was touching his arms, it was Castiel's strength that was keeping him in place. He took that as a sign to obey the angel.

"And shut your eyes." Castiel advised a bit loudly with a squeeze of assurance to his arms. "It's been a pleasure to finally meet you Oliver Queen. You've come a long way." Castiel declared lowly before a dull light started to emit from Felicity's body.

Oliver and Sara quickly closed their eyes before the intensity of the light increased to a blinding level. A slight ringing in their ears was heard before a gasp came from Felicity's body.

Once the unnatural light disappeared from the room, Felicity's body went limp. When feeling her body sag, Oliver didn't hesitate in tightening his hold around her and bring her into his body while silently thanking Castiel for his previously confusing warning.

When Felicity was secure against him, Oliver moved his hand around so that he could check her pulse. When he was relieved by the strong rhythm he was picking up, his hand started trailing down her body until it hovered over the darkened material of her jacket. He knew that his hands shouldn't be wandering but he needed to know. His fingers ran over the fabric that covered her midsection but when they came across the clear slit in the fabric, his fingers stilled. He hadn't been seeing things. Felicity _was_ stabbed by Slade's sword…or was it Castiel…did Felicity feel it? He felt this urge to just check the bare entry wound himself to see if she was healed too or not but that would cross a line. Wouldn't it?

Before he could cross the line, a loud groan caught his attention. He turned his head and saw Diggle coming around while Sara stood beside him to make sure his grogginess didn't get him to slide out of the chair.

"What the hell happened?" Diggle grumbled as he lifted his head while rubbing at his eyes.

When he finally opened them and saw the destruction of the Foundry, confusion flooded his system for a moment before the memories came back to him. He quickly looked to the shattered glass casing before he looked down at himself to check for any wounds. He was surprised to find none. His surprise only grew when his eyes finally landed on Slade's dead body.

Sara sighed, "That's what I would like to know." She patted Diggle on the back while she looked at Oliver, or more specifically when she looked at Felicity.

Oliver followed Sara's eyes and looked down at the unconscious girl leaning against him while his arms were around her.

"You aren't the only one."He mumbled as many questions started formulating in his mind.

The first one being how (and when) did Felicity befriend an actual angel?

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**Angel Possession Clarification: **In my mind, Castiel's original vessel (Jimmy Novak) is solely his own so when he left it to possess Felicity, he was able to freely return to the body of Jimmy without another permission. I figured since Castiel was able to be turned into a human while in Jimmy's body then Jimmy must not be 'home' anymore. Also when an angel possesses a human, they have access to all the human's memories (and emotions) yet the human has no access to the angel's memories. After the angel leaves, the human may remember the time when they were possessed but they really have to focus on remembering it otherwise they draw a blank.

**When did Castiel meet Felicity?**  
In my head, I have her meeting him when he was "Crazy Castiel" (end of SPN Season 7).

* * *

**A/N #1: **There you go! I didn't mean for it to get this long! So in my mind, I figured that Felicity would only want to merge her two worlds together if it was the absolute last resort she had and Slade showing up like he did, she deemed that moment as a 'do or die' type scenario, hence the call. I hope it was plausible. And as for Castiel, this happened before 9x18 so he hasn't had any face time with Metatron yet. Did it work for you guys? Did you like it/hate it? Believable/Ridiculous? **Please leave a review!**

**A/N #2:** Once again, your response to this collection has astounded me. I'm truly amazed and very appreciative of you guys. **Thank you so much for all the hits and reviews!** The positive response is just lightening up my spirits very much during this end-semester-crunch-time! I'm a little saddened that I lost some reviewers and I can't help but wonder why that was.

**A/N #3:** Just on a personal note, I'm so sorry for my absence for the last month. I'm currently in the middle of final exams so the last month has been spent either doing last minute term evaluations or studying for the exams. But I do have 3 tag-on ideas (2x17, two for 2x18) as well as a 'wacky' showdown in the works. So please stay tune for those!

* * *

**Originally Published: **April 16, 2014


	10. Ch 10: Plan C - Pt 2 (2x19 & 9x17)

"**Mysterious Smoak"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

Manipulations of the cover art/image are mine though.

* * *

While the chapters in this story can be seen as separate entries, they all have the same backstory in common. Think of it as each chapter being a "what if" moment for the characters yet with all chapters sharing the same backstory.

**Backstory:**  
- Felicity meets the Winchesters in 2012 (reality; 2011-2012 / verse; 2012-2013) = S9 (verse; 2015-2016)  
- Timeline of "_Arrow_" is pushed forward by **2 years** so the ages are the same (therefore Oliver was shipwrecked in 2009 and saved in 2014) = S2 (2015-2016)

**Ages:** (see first chapter)

* * *

**REASON why this is listed under "****_Arrow_****" only:** because of Felicity.

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **[Tag on to 2x19] The aftermath of Castiel's possession of Felicity.  
**Inspiration: **A lot of people asked for a part 2 to the original 2x19 tag that I wrote.

**Spoiler(s): **everything up to ep. 9x17 ("Mother's Little Helper") for _Supernatural_ and everything up to ep. 2x19 ("The Man Under the Hood") for _Arrow_  
**Time Frame: **This is an altered continuation of the 'Slade in the Foundry' scene.

**A/N: **At the end to avoid additional spoilers. **Not beta-ed**.

**NOTE**: This chapter is **_no_** way connected to the previous chapters (**except** for the one titled 'Plan C').

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**"Plan C (Part 2)"**

It didn't take long for Felicity to come to. She groaned and wriggled a bit while in Oliver's arms.

"What happened?" She mumbled while her eyes were still closed. She felt too cozy where she was that she didn't want to ruin the feeling by opening her eyes.

"Apparently you have an angel as your friend." Oliver replied and it shocked her just how close his voice was to her…or that she felt a slight rumbling by her head when he spoke.

"Cas was here?" She opened her eyes and was shocked to find that she was leaning against Oliver. She tried the best she could to hide her shock and slight awkwardness that came from their close proximity (something that should not be happening no matter how many times she's fantasized about it).

Instead of focusing on Diggle and Sara (who were watching her closely), she looked up at Oliver for an answer. He only gave her a nod.

"It worked?" She asked again as she tried to remember everything that happened after she had called Castiel. Her mind came up with nothing.

Oliver raised an eyebrow up at his IT girl, "You sound surprised."

Felicity sighed. "It's… complicated."

She didn't want to say that she didn't remember any of it. She knew there was a chance that she'd never remember being possessed but Sam was able to recall the times when Gadreel had taken control over him so she figured that she could do the same. She just didn't know how Sam had done it. So for now, she was in the dark about what Castiel did while in her body…which sounded oddly weird now that she thought of it that way.

As her eyes lowered from Oliver's and scanned the room, she quickly took notice of the dead body that was left in the middle of the Foundry. _I guess that's one mystery solved, _she thought before she registered the rest of the damage around her.

"I'm just glad that it worked." She continued as her eyes stayed on Slade's dead form.

"Me too but you have a lot of explaining to do." Oliver nodded as his hand trailed down to her elbow, tugging on it to gain her attention again.

Felicity sighed as she turned her head to face him, "I know. I should have told you." And she knew that she should have but when was the right time to drop a bombshell like 'angels are real' onto them?

"We'll get to that after you tell me why Castiel said that your call to him was a risk on your part. What did that mean?" He calmly asked even though he was anything but calm. He'd been running the angel's words on a loop in his head as he waited for Felicity to wake up and yet all the ideas he came up with, they didn't lighten his mood one bit. And when he felt her stiffen in his arms after his question, it only caused dread to fill his mind. When she started to avoid his gaze, it only caused the dread to increase inside him.

When she only bit her lower lip in a way that he's come to know as a nervous quirk of hers, her softly called her name again in hopes of it putting her at ease for a bit.

It seemed to work when her shoulders sagged.

"It's a risk because not every human is powerful enough to contain an angel's grace within them." She softly confessed as she continued to stare at his shoulder, the one that Slade had cut during their fight earlier. It wasn't bleeding now thanks to Castiel yet the shirt was still ripped. That rip was keeping her eyes from drifting to Oliver's. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Meaning what exactly?"

Felicity sighed, "Well, if my body wasn't a viable vessel for an angel, let's just say that I would have exploded like a bowl of chunky soup. That's Chuck's description but I really hope that's just a graphic exaggeration otherwise I'm sworn off chunky soup for life." She rambled yet it came to a stop when Oliver took a step back, putting some space between him and Felicity. Because of this new change, she looked from his shoulder to his face and saw how his eyes had hardened as he looked at her.

"Are you telling me that you gave Castiel permission to possess you while not knowing whether or not you were a viable vessel for him?" While he may not understand the logistics behind angel possessions (he was still trying to process the fact that angels _could_ possess humans), the idea that there was a chance that Felicity could have died immediately after taking in the angel did not sit well with the billionaire at all.

Her lips thinned into a grimace. "It's not like I tested the viability theory out on me before but I tracked my lineage to someone who was a viable vessel." She turned and marched towards the main computer terminal. She bypassed Sara and Diggle as they remained silent spectators of the whole conversation as they tried to piece their own pieces together of what happened. Since they were positioned by her terminal, they just swiveled around so that they could watch what Felicity was doing.

She tapped a few sequences into her network before she allowed herself to access a hidden network of files that she created for Sam and Dean. One of those files consisted of an archive she had created of all humans that were killed while being possessed by angels. Every crime scene report had images of the body that had burned out eyes and a shadow of wings beneath the body. While she could never identify the murdered angels, she would use facial recognition on the human vessels and then track down the bloodlines through the human family trees. It always took time yet she was determined to connect those theoretical ties. During her research, she discovered that one of her ancestors from a century ago came from the same family tree as an ancestor of Jimmy Novak, the human that Castiel was originally possessing.

"And since vessels are carried out through specific bloodlines, I gave it a shot." She finished before she turned to face Oliver, with her hands on her hips as she stood in a defiant manner. She didn't care that the attention of Sara and Diggle had shifted to her files…she did bring it up for them to see, Oliver too yet he hadn't moved to check the information out.

Oliver gave her an incredulous look, "You gave it a shot?"

Felicity huffed as she threw her hands up, "It worked didn't it?"

Oliver scoffed, "Yeah but you only had a _theory_ that you'd be viable for Castiel! What if you were wrong?"

"I wasn't."

"Felicity," the billionaire scowled at her.

She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel all eyes on her again,"I get it okay. Viable vessels isn't an exact science but once you've figured out which ones are viable you can work backwards which is what I've been doing since I learned that angels were truly real." She pointed towards her computer screen yet Oliver didn't even glance away from her. Seeing him not budge, she continued to state her case, "I mean, Cas even thought that the theory was sound when I first presented it to him a while back. And even if I didn't have my theory, I would still make the call and take my chances with Cas if it meant saving you guys from Slade." This time she pointed at the dead body in question, "And by the looks of it, it was the right call. I mean, you guys take risks every day; it was my turn to take a risk for the team."

Oliver's sour mood deflated at the reminder, "I would never ask you to take such a risk."

"Then it's a good thing that you didn't ask me to. I chose to. My life, my choice, remember?" She quirked an eyebrow while fighting off a smile. She knew he'd never ask her to take any risks but she would always take them if she believed that doing so would turn the outcome into the team's favor, into Oliver's favor.

Oliver sighed as he dragged his hand over his face. "I still can't wrap my head around it."

Felicity gave him a comforting smile, "That's okay. It took me some time to wrap my head around it too."

Realizing that the hostile tension between his teammates had diminished, Diggle shifted in his seat and spoke, "How long have you known?"

Diggle's voice brought his presence back to Oliver and Felicity's mind; they had a tendency of forming a bubble around them, especially when they disagreed with each other.

"About a year or two before your-" she turned and addressed Oliver, "-first return from the island. I kind of grew up with the idea because of my Uncle Frank's conspiracy theories about it but I learned the truth of it all two years ago when I was slammed into that…world." She turned to address Diggle again, "Learning something like that changes you." Since that was the first time she brought up her late Uncle Frank, she was grateful that they didn't ask her about him but she knew that they would store that little bit of information away for later. She wouldn't expect anything less from them.

"I can see how." Diggle nodded; although he wasn't awake during her possession, the snippets he heard about the ordeal gave him the impression that what had happened wasn't something a person could easily forget or brush off afterwards.

Felicity shook her head, "You've only seen a part of that world. There is so much more to it than angels."

Oliver took a few steps towards the computers until he stood beside Felicity while having an unobstructed view of the electronic screen. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't want to burden you with it." She admitted with a shrug while she stared at the screen that Sara was flicking through. "With everything that was happening, I didn't want to place any more weight on your shoulders." She shifted and looked at the billionaire, "You had enough to worry about in your own life. I didn't need to bring up burdens from my past if it wasn't necessary."

Oliver didn't know what to say to that (he never wanted her to feel like she couldn't share anything with him) but luckily Diggle did. "Your past is not a burden Felicity, it helped create the person you are today."

Felicity turned a bit and gave the man who she loved as a brother a small grateful smile. "While that may be Digg, it's still a burden to know and for the years that I've known about it, it's consumed my life to the point that I couldn't really tell you anything without it seeping in on some level. Truly knowing about…that, it completely changes how you view the world around you. It's truly a miracle that I haven't gone insane already." She tried to explain without giving too much of the actual details away because she truly didn't want to burden them with the knowledge of the supernatural world. Oliver was still dealing with his time on the island and Diggle still had some issues from his time in the military. And Sara, well, she was stilling reeling from her time on the island and with the League of Assassins. Those deep-seeded _human _issues were enough for them and Felicity didn't want to add anything else to that.

"It can't be that bad." Sara added as an attempt to lighten the topic because in her mind, nothing was worse than her time on the island (even her time with the League made her time on the island seem like a cake walk).

Felicity sighed as she shook her head, "You either accept the truth and do something about it, or you bury it. Many people choose to bury it while others embrace it and take action against it. You either do something or you do nothing."

"And where do you fall?" Diggle asked.

Felicity allowed a faint smile to appear, "I'm in the middle. I've embraced the truth and try to help any way I can but I don't take action like Sam and Dean do. They're fully invested, whether they like it or not." She typed a few other commands into the computer before another program popped up.

The three fighters turned and saw that the program was sifting through newspaper articles for anything that matched the program's perimeters. What the fighters didn't know was that Felicity had created the program to allow for her to search for any signs of a supernatural hunt. Usually she would let it run ideal but if she needed to find a specific perpetrator (like possible demon activity), she would use the program to help narrow her search down. She would then transfer her findings to the Winchester brothers.

"Sam and Dean?" Oliver questioned after realizing that he didn't know what the program was meant for. It looked like one of the programs he had seen her use for Arrow-work but some of the parameters didn't make sense to him. So instead he focused on what she had said because it reminded him of what Castiel had said to him before he left.

_"Tell Felicity to call Dean when she wakes up. She won't remember this, not at first."_

_Oliver's brow scrunched up at the mention of the new name, "Dean?"_

_Castiel nodded, "She knows who he is."_

"Yeah," Felicity said, breaking Oliver out of his memory of Castiel, "they introduced me to Cas and they're the ones that revealed the truth to me after they saved my life. They are the best of the best at what they do. They are legends in that world, feared by all that stand in their way of doing what is right." She admitted with a proud smile before she took on a more somber attitude, "They kind of had to tell me when I was being targeted by something they were hunting."

Three heads immediately turned to stare at her, each with wide eyes. They couldn't understand what could have targeted her. They hoped it wasn't angels.

"You were a target?" Sara couldn't help but ask as the men were speechless at the mere idea of Felicity being targeted for anything before she got involved with the vigilante.

Felicity waved her hand dismissively, "Story for another time. Anyways, they're brothers that grew up in the life. They've been aware of it and have been training for it before they were teenagers." She always felt awed and saddened whenever she thought of the childhood that the Winchesters had experienced. They definitely made the best of their situation while others would have probably given up if placed in their positions.

Before she could reveal anything else about the brothers, Felicity noticed the confusion on Oliver's face.

"What is it?"

"Before leaving, Castiel told me to tell you to call Dean once you woke up." Oliver explained even though he didn't understand why Felicity needed to call this Dean fellow. Shouldn't she be calling Castiel to tell him that she's awake and okay?

"I better go do that. I don't want to worry Dean more than necessary. He's got enough on his plate. I'll just be a moment." She didn't even question the idea. She quickly moved to the back of the Foundry to grab her phone (which she figured she had dropped once Castiel had taken control over her since he hadn't returned it to her pockets). If Castiel wanted her to call Dean then he must have known about the possession (maybe Castiel had been tracking with the Winchesters again) or Castiel was too busy getting back to tracking down Metatron so he wanted her to check in with Dean afterwards. Either way, she would make the call.

When Felicity was out of earshot, Sara turned to Oliver, "Are you buying any of this?"

Diggle rolled his eyes at the doubtful statement as he turned his attention to the computer. Whether he was conscious or not during the angel's presence, he believed Felicity. He just hoped that Oliver believed her too as opposed to being doubtful like Sara seemed to be.

"You didn't see what I did Sara." Oliver pointed out as his attention remained on Felicity (who was now pacing on the other side of the Foundry as she talked on the phone), "And stranger things have happened."

Sara shook her head, "But angels, Ollie? That's a little far-fetched, even for us."

"You didn't see what I did." He repeated as the memory looped through his mind once more.

No matter what Sara thought, Oliver knew that what Felicity told them was the truth. He just had to get over the fact that she had kept it from him. Maybe he'll work on that after he's processed the fact that there was a lot more to his IT girl than he originally thought.

* * *

***SPN*Arrow*SPN*Arrow*SPN***

* * *

**In this verse:  
**- Felicity is distantly related to Jimmy Novak (they each have an ancestor that was part of the same family tree a century ago)  
- Frank Devereaux is the maternal uncle to Felicity (Frank is introduced in 7x06 of SPN)**  
**

* * *

**A/N #1: **There you go! The requested Part 2! I hope this quelled your curiosity and some of Felicity is revealed in this but it's only valid for this idea set! So what did you think? Did it work for you guys? Did you like it/hate it? Believable/Ridiculous? **Please leave a review! **He's another incentive to review, my birthday is on Tuesday (May 6th)...just saying. ;D**  
**

**A/N #2:** Once again, your response to this collection has astounded me. I'm truly amazed and very appreciative of you guys. **Thank you so much for all the hits and reviews!** The positive response is just lightening up my spirits very much during this end-semester-crunch-time!

**A/N #3:** Sorry for this part 2 delay but after 2x20 had aired, a different scenario had popped into my head and I wrote a majority of that before I got back to this.

* * *

**Originally Published: **May 2, 2014 (Happy Birthday Sam Winchester!)


End file.
